A Tale of Games
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: A little Eevee has take the keys to the Hall of Origin. While he's there, he causes mischief, and drives all the Legendaries crazy. But then he's replaced, and then the replacement is gone. What the heck is going on now? Rated T for mention of death and some blood. This story is not accepting PMs, stop asking.
1. Hit the Keys right

"Hey, Arceus, where are the keys to the Hall of Origin?" Giratina asked as all the legendaries, in their human forms, gathered around the doors to the Hall of Origin.

Arceus was searching her pockets frantically.

"I-I-I don't know! They were in my pocket before we left!" She wailed. All the legendaries were starting to panic. They just wanted to go to the mall, and now the keys to the Hall of Origin were once again stolen.

"The meatloaf is still cooking!" Dialga shouted, clearly as frantic as Arceus. Palkia just facepalmed.

"Could've someone pick pocketed us while we were at the mall?" Kyogre asked. Arceus shook her head.

"I still have my wallet and my plates. They'd have to take it through a move, too," Arceus said.

"You sure the doors are locked?" Groudon asked, looking at the door. Zapdos moved forward, and touched the door.

Almost immediately, the door creaked open.

All the legendaries looked at Arceus, who was visibly wilting under their gaze.

"Sorry?" She squeaked out.

"I ought to ban you from dinner for giving me a scare like that!" Resheraim said, scoffing in her white dress.

"Now, now, let's get inside. I'm eager to see what Dialga's cooked up this time," Giratina said, moving inside.

All the legendaries got inside, shifting back into their Pokémon forms. But no sooner than the last legendary getting inside, the doors slammed shut. Arceus ran to the doors, and tried to open them with her legs.

They didn't budge.

"We can't get trapped in here!" Groudon said, moving to open the doors. They still didn't move.

"It's like their locked from the outside!" Giratina said, trying to teleport out with no success.

"Well, at least we have food," Shaymin said, looking at the floor.

Then the music started to play.

It sounded like someone had started to play the saxophone in the Hall, but there was no one in sight.

"Tina, if this is one of your pranks, I swear I'll kill you," Darkai said, shifting his head towards the music. Giratina looked defensive for a moment.

Lugia's eyes then widened.

"I know this song! It's normally played after a vacation!" He said, starting to slowly hum with the familiar tune.

Everyone was uneasy at that. The last person to go on vacation was a powerful Spiritomb named Dirgus, but he went back a few days later and hasn't been seen since. So who was this person?

All the legendaries went outside, seeing that it had been changed to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The fountain was adorned with gems and had a marble Eevee at the top. The pathways were made of obsidian, but made so it wouldn't cut the feet of anyone who stepped on them. There were multiple trees and bushes nearby, each one freshly cut, and sporting berries.

Near the fountain was a man clad in a stripped suit, complete with a fedora at the top. He had two giant brown ears sticking out of the fedora, a bushy tail behind him. His hands were gloved as he played the silver saxophone in his hands.

He noticed them, and then stopped playing for a moment, as if to let them speak.

"Who are you?" Arceus asked. The man snickered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was an Eevee on the fountain, sporting a fedora.

"I'm Ty, and that's all you need to know. Right now though, you all are my puppets for the next few chapters," The Eevee said, cryptic in almost every way.

"So, what are you gonna make us do?" Groudon asked from the wooden porch.

"Have a fun game of truth or dare, with a little bit of 'do this' and that here and there," Ty explained.

Arceus groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone either. So let's have some fun!" Ty shouted, a gust of wind blowing them back into the Hall of Origin.

"Mhh? Oh yea," Ty said. Giratina looked up.

"Who were you speaking to?" He asked.

"Eh, someone of importance," Ty said, putting his arms behind his head.

"This is going to be a long day…." Arceus said, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter of the Eons

"Ah, our first customer!" Ty said suddenly, looking up. Arceus looked ill. Ty quickly turned into his human form, now sporting a tuxedo, a visible bulge in his jacket showing he was armed.

"Who is it and is it subtle?" She asked wearily. Ty's face turned to one of disgust briefly. He then shook his head.

"Not subtle enough for me, at least." Ty said, smiling weakly. Arceus groaned.

"Let's just get this over with then," She said.

Soon all the legendaries were in the main hall, most of them murmuring. Ty was reading a sheet of paper, apparently with the truths and dares.

"Ah, here she is." He said as the door started to open.

"She?" Kyogre asked, coking his head a bit.

French music started to play, seemingly from a violin. What came through the door was a Zoroark like human clad in a female's clothes. She had a frilly dress, which gave her quite the impressive figure, black gloves, a black scarf, and red high heels.

"Bonjour! How is everyone? I'm Zoey. Eon sent me because he's a little too busy," She chirped.

"Who the hell is Eon?" Giratina asked.

"An old transdimensional friend of mine. I normally send one of my copies there, specifically a Zoroark Marowak fusion," Ty answered.

"Oh, so he's a transdimensional being," Giratina said.

"Don't forget about me!" Said another voice. Out from behind the door came a Drapion, and he was really quite impressive.

"Oh come on Papyrus! I was going to introduce you!" Zoey humhped.

"Let's get it on," Ty said, impatiently tapping his hands against the table. Zoey giggled a little.

"Alright! Time for some truths!" She said. Ty then took out a paper.

"Darkrai, Eon says he owes you. Here's two thousand Pokepuffs," She said. Darkrai looked up for a while.

"Thanks, I guess?" He said before he was buried. There was then the sound of rustling. Darkrai's head poked out of the top of the pile.

"Mmm, Fudge Vanilla. I'll have to thank him later," Darkrai said as he licked his lips.

"Where'd you even fit that many pokepuffs?" Kyogre asked.

"Abuse of tesseract technologies or transdimensional subpockets," Ty answered.

"Also, Lunala gets some pokepuffs," Zoey started.

"Lunala is currently undergoing training, I'll be sure to get them to her," Ty said, taking the massive amount of pokepuffs and stuffing them in a salmon backpack.

"O.K! Arceus, do you like Giratina? Eon said you do," Zoey said. Arceus fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I have a crush on him. But how do you tell one of your children that you want to mate with them?" She said, a little squeamish.

"Quite the conundrum, don't you think?" Ty said, holding up a glass of wine he just got from Palkia.

"Groudon, do you honestly believe that just because you have the Desolate land ability for your primal form means you can beat Kyogre, Primal or not?" Zoey asked. Groudon chuckled lightly.

"I can't stand my sister, and yes, I'd like to say I can beat her. But honestly? I learned the hard way a long time ago that sometimes, that doesn't work," Groudon said. Zoey actually looked surprised at that statement.

"Alright, last truth! Zygarde, how powerful is your 100% form? And is it related to any of the legendaries in Sun and Moon?" Zoey asked.

"My 100% form allows me to move the sun and moon. So yes, there is a relation. I control balance, and that includes X deer and Bacon dragon over there. That also means I can control Moon-bat and Sun Lion to an extent," Zygarde said.

"Hmm, doesn't happen like that in other worlds…." Ty muttered softly. Zoey then got an evil look on her face.

"Completely off topic and for no reason other than idle curiosity, how old are you Ty?" She asked.

"Technically? I lost count after quadrillion. Body? About twenty-five." Ty answered calmly. He then took a bandana out, and put it over his eyes.

"Excellent then," Zoey said. Everyone shifted nervously.

Zoey then raised her dress. Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Whoever takes it gets to skip the next dare," She said. Almost everyone shifted nervously.

"Fine, if it's anything like I think your thinking, I'll go," Mewtwo said, coming forward.

"Let me get you a room," Ty said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, there was a door off to the left. Zoey and Mewtwo went inside, kissing sounds following.

"One to ten odds Mewtwo's going to get hurt," Groudon said, cringing.

"Nah, three to ten odds that Mewtwo's going to be a father," Kyogre responded back.

"The bet has been placed then. I'll take thirty bucks," Raquaza said, hovering above. Groudon fished out thirty dollars, Kyogre landing himself a thirty as well.

"I'll reed the rest of the dares then," Papyrus said, coming forward.

"Alright mate, what's the dare?" Ty said, taking the bandana off his eyes.

"Everyone must bathe in a pool of Spinarak, Ekans and Larvasta all at the same time," Papyrus read off the paper he was given.

"Count me in on that action," Ty said suddenly. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"What, I do that every other month!" He said defensively. There was the sound of vomit filling the air.

After the vomiting was finished, the entire floor changed to a swimming pool. And of course, it was filled with Spinarak, Ekans, and Larvasta. The beast trio were the first to go in, and the first to go out.

Giratina shuddered as he swam through the tide of bugs and snakes, but took no real damage. Nearly everyone else got through without a hitch. Minus Ty, Darkrai, and Shaymin, of course.

Ty was literally doing backstrokes through the tides of bugs and snakes, taking no damage whatsoever. Darkrai and Shaymin fared much worse. Darkrai fainted in the pool and had to be rescued, and Shaymin was almost eaten alive.

"I'm going to kill Eon if I ever meet him," Darkrai said. Papyrus' and Ty's glare made him forget that statement.

"Alright, up next is Kyogre battling Primal Groudon without reverting to primal form!" Papyrus read. Ty snickered. Groudon grinned.

"Can I at least have some kind of advantage?" Kyogre whimpered. Ty shrugged.

"We'll start in a sea, how about that?" Ty said. Kyogre had no time to react as she and Groudon were pulled to the bottom of the sea.

Groudon went primal, the following explosion almost leveling one of the nearby underwater volcanoes. In an instant, there was a dry area in the middle of the sea, excess water boiling before it could hit the ground. Groudon roared as he charged up a solar beam. Kyogre tried to counter with a hydro pump, only to realize that her water type moves were useless. Thinking quickly, Kyogre used ice beam.

The resulting explosion knocked both of them back. Ty watched from above with Papyrus, both of them sporting bags of popcorn.

"This is really good," Ty said between mouthfuls of popcorn.

Kyogre tried to use Sheer cold, only to find that the move just sizzled off groudon's skin. Groudon then used an earthquake, bouncing Kyogre up into the air. He finished her off by using a slash attack, sending her sprawling.

In an instant, they were back in the hall, healed as if it never happened.

Also right then and there, Zoey was back, her face flustered and her legs wet.

"Don't want to know, and don't need to know," Ty said as he saw a white liquid go down her leg.

"Yeah, bathroom's that way," Arceus said, pointing to one of he nearby doors. Zoey skipped there, a groan coming from the room she was just in. Everyone stuck their head in the darkened room.

"Mewtwo, are you ok?" Giratina asked.

"She poisoned me with Wolfsbane! Do I look ok?" He shouted back. Ty cringed, knowing what poison that was.

"Need an antidote?" Ty asked.

"Nope, got it out the moment she left." Mewtwo answered.

"Alright, get cleaned up when you can," Arceus said.

Arceus closed the door, and found Zoey behind her, licking her lips.

"No, you creepy bastard, no. I will not have this turn MA," Ty said. Zoey looked confused for a second, and then shrugged.

"Alright, If we are where I think we are, then Shaymin has to race Genesect from Cianwood to Blackthorn," Zoey said. Shaymin grinned, whereas Genesect's face showed no emotion.

"Ready? GO!" Ty shouted.

Almost immediately, Genesect got the upper hand. They left in what looked to be beams of light.

"While they're doing that, Giratina, slap Arceus so hard she cries! Then tell her she deserves it!" Zoey said, cackling evilly.

"One does not simply slap Arceus so hard she cries," Giratina said, trying to slap Arceus, only for Arceus not to even flinch.

"Here, let me try," Ty said, coming up to the plate. Arceus wavered a bit, but kept her composure.

With what sounded to be a thunderclap mixed with an explosion, and what looked to be a lightning strike, was actually a slap from Ty to Arceus.

Arceus was dazed, but wasn't crying. She recovered quickly and gave Ty a jab to the stomach, making him double over.

"Woah," Zoey said.

"I'm the creator, bitch!" Arceus said, looking at Ty with an angry face.

"And that hurt," She finished.

"Heh, thanks for reminding me," Ty joked as he got back up.

"Not as fit as I used to be," Ty said, stretching the tendons in his stomach.

Not soon after, Shaymin came back, Genesect coming back about three minutes later.

"How?" Zoey said after a moment.

"She's a freaking grass flying type with a speed stat of 117, versus a metal bug with a speed stat of 90. Shaymin wins," Ty answered.

"Well then, Kyurem, battle Papyrus, who is a level 90 and has night slash, cross poison, metal claw and hone claws," Zoey said.

"Ten that Kyurem wins," Ty whispered to Arceus, who gladly took him up on the offer.

In a matter of minutes, Kyurem made the entire room freeze, causing Papyrus to lose his balance. Papyrus tried to use hone claws, but was then stopped by Kyurem firing an icicle at his abdomen. Papyrus wailed in agony as Kyurem came to finish what he started.

Ty quickly got in-between them, and used a special move on Kyurem. There was a flash of colors, soon followed by Kyurem, stiff as a rock, falling backwards.

"Word of advice; NEVER FIGHT KYUREM. He will not hesitate to kill you," Ty said, releasing Papyrus from the icicle.

"Oh, ok," Zoey said, as if she was taking a mental note.

"Anyways, that's all for now, darlings. See you all soon," Zoey said, disappearing in a swirl of rose petals.

"Uh, where's the elevator?" Papyrus asked. Ty snapped his fingers, causing an elevator to appear behind him.

"Where to?" Ty asked.

"Wherever Zoey went to," Papyrus answered. Ty pressed a button, causing Papyrus to get launched off into space.

"Well, that was fun!" Ty said. He then moved to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arceus asked.

"I'm off to get Mew. She didn't come with you to these dares and truths, did she?" Ty asked.

"Err," Arceus stuttered. Ty laughed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, same time. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable," Ty said, manifesting beds for all the legendaries.

"When are we going to get out of this?" Arceus asked Giratina before she fell asleep.

"I dunno, maybe when Ty dies," He answered.

"Dang it," Arceus said, positioning herself for sleep.

But none of them noticed the darkness creeping instead of shifting.


	3. Skills or no Skills?

"Is everyone here?" Ty asked, as an Eevee. Arceus nodded, almost everyone else being asleep.

"What are you going to do?" She asked tiredly as she yawned.

"Play some dubstep," Ty said as he put on some shades. Suddenly, large black speakers landed next to him, along with a large boom-box. Suddenly, Megalovania started playing, startling everyone awake.

"Arceus damn it, Ty!" Groudon roared, covering his ears.

"And I was just having a very lewd dream," Zecrom muttered.

"Up and ready! We have another person who wanted to come in! And, he's a close friend of mine, so treat him with respect," Ty said, waving a finger.

"You can't boss the creator around!" Arceus yelled. Ty simply turned Arceus into a basketball and dunked her in a hoop he made of bones.

"I'm chaos, so get dunked on," Ty said, at least three pairs of shades coming off his face. Arceus scowled as she was turned back to normal.

"Alright, he's here!" Ty yelled, pointing to the door.

But for some reason, the door wasn't budging. But the floor tiles moved, revealing the face of a Luxray. The Luxray jumped out of the tiles in the floor and dusted himself off, a pair of golden headphones around his neck.

"Who's this? John?" Resheraim joked. She was swiftly smitten by lightning.

"No, his nickname is AGuyWithNoSkills. Although most people call him Skillsy," Ty said. He then moved to pet 'Skillsy' with his paw.

"Hey, Ty, could you stop that? I hate it when people pet me," Skillsy said, shrugging Ty off. Ty fell on all fours, his shades falling off.

"Besides, to make sure the spell-checker doesn't wig out, call me Skills from now on," Skills said, his voice changing the fanfic.

Ty shrugged.

"Ok, uhh…." Skills started. He then sat there for a second.

"What, are we going to do the can-can?" Zecrom asked impatiently.

"I uh, forgot my dares," Skills said sheepishly. Kyogre threw her fins in the air.

"Here, let me remind you," Ty said, pulling out a sheet of paper. Skills happily took it.

"Uh, what's the weirdest thing that's happened on a vacation?" Skills asked. Arceus and Ty both got an amused look.

"Let me tell you of the time when I, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all went to a resort in our human forms. It was about three in the morning that we got there, so nobody wanted to battle. Unfortunately, while there, strange things started to happen. First thing that happened while we were there was our room filling with plushies. Second thing was that the food was temporarily turned into cotton candy. Lastly, before we left, the walls became painted in childish scribbles. That's when we found out about a new powerful Pokémon, although now we know it was Ty," Arceus said, the story reminding Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga of all the fun they had there. Ty just grinned lazily.

"Oh, and completely off topic, what the hell is Wolfsbane?" Skills asked. Mewtwo looked uneasy.

"Wolfsbane is a poison made from a flower also known as the Monkshood. It causes nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, and is often followed my numbness in multiple parts of the body. Then, you die in less than six hours," Ty explained, his face showing discomfort.

"Ah, that's what it was. 'Kay, I won't look for it now," Skills said, his expression showing no further interest.

"Well, back on subject, Mewtwo, what were you expecting from Zoey?" Skills asked. Mewtwo's face turned to one of a grimace.

"I was expecting her to do something incredibly uncomfortable, and since she's a dark type, and a girl, I was expecting bugs, which wasn't really the best thing to be swimming in," Mewtwo explained, shrugging.

"OK, must be some kinda body language crap I haven't learned yet then," Skills said.

"Alright, what's the scariest thing you've all experienced as a group?" Skills asked. Arceus looked ill for a moment, while Giratina's face became an evil grin.

"One Halloween, Giratina invited us to come to go to the distortion world, because he said he made it all spooky, for once," Dialga started, shuddering.

"And he wasn't lying, for once. He decorated it to make it look like some big monster had gone through and destroyed it. He played on our fears of something bigger and worse being somewhere in the universe. Then, when he went to look, he disappeared. He made random sounds come from different angles, and had all the souls dress like little robot monsters," Palkia said, shuddering.

"And then, he dressed in a suit to make himself look twenty times bigger and ten times meaner. We all were scared for our lives, literally this time," Arceus said.

"Thankfully, Darkai was able to see through it, so we all got to pummel Giratina together," Cresselia said.

"Huh, that would have been scary, even for me," Ty said, idly cleaning his teeth with his claws.

"Uh, what happens if a legendary happens to, err…. Die?" Skills asked. Moltres scoffed.

"So long as Giratina is alive, or 'alive', we all can't technically die. Yes, our bodies can die, but as long as our souls never pass on, our minds are practically immortal," Moltres explained.

"That's also why I said this body is only about twenty seven years old. Cause it really is," Ty explained.

"Ok, Uhh, who likes cupcakes?" Skills asked. Dialga chuckled light heartily.

"Don't get us talking about food too much. But I do have to admit, I love cupcakes, especially the ones with raspberry on them," Dialga said.

"I prefer pastries, but I'll easily go for a fudge cupcake," Darkai said.

"I personally love cupcakes, but not chocolate for some reason," Palkia stated.

"Well, I do love myself a good watermelon cupcake," Arceus said. Everyone stared at her.

"Hey, not as weird as me," Ty said.

"I prefer a cupcake with icing in the middle, which are called Macrons," Ty explained. Everyone chuckled.

"Not surprising, really. We all love some form of macrons here," Groudon said, pointing to everyone.

"Ah, ok, last question; how does one sleep near Moltres? I mean, she's always on fire, isn't she?" Skills asked.

"As long as they don't actually touch me while I'm unwilling, or have water nearby, my flames won't hurt anyone," Moltres explained.

"Well, I'm afraid I couldn't come up with anything better today, so, see ya!" Skills said, jumping out of one of the windowpanes.

"Not my window!" Arceus wailed, Ty cackling nearby. Almost immediately after that, something made a ding sound.

"Oh, that's my phone! Something must've happened!" Ty said, scrambling to another place in the Hall of Origin.

"What do you think happened?" Giratina asked Arceus.

"Probably a text," Arceus replied.

"Alright, I got two texts, one from Eon, and one from my bro," Ty explained. Arceus raised an eyebrow.

"You have a brother?" She asked.

"Not from this dimension, or anyone near it," Ty explained.

"So, basically, my bro's enjoying his vacation. Eon, on the other hand, wants to know if Mewtwo is sterile," Ty said. Mewtwo looked down for a second.

"I can't have babies, now that I have my Mega evolution," Mewtwo said.

"Why?" Ty asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Freaking mega evolution makes me female," Mewtwo muttered. Ty started laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious! I've always wondered why you had a female voice in those movies!" Ty said, rolling on the floor.

"Can you get out?" Arceus asked, kicking Ty.

Surprisingly, Ty rolled right out the room, like a barrel.

"I will! Have a great time!" He said, the doors shutting again.

"I will never get used to him," Giratina said, shaking his head.

Arceus nodded in agreement.


	4. Future events

Ty, in human form, quietly stepped into the room before the legendaries woke up. He moved over to each bed and rigged a water bucket above it. The water was also cold for extra measure.

With an evil grin, Ty brought out a bronze whistle, and, as loud as he could, played Spear of Justice.

Everyone jerked up at the noise, only to get drenched. Thankfully, all the fire type legendaries didn't have to meet that fate, instead, they got rocks.

"Alright, get up and moving! We have another person today!" Ty said, putting his fedora on.

"This early in the morning?" Arceus asked, tired.

"Yes! You never know when a person is going to come in and want to mess around with you!" Ty said, grinning.

"The irony of that statement," Darkrai muttered.

"Remind me to kill him later," Arceus said, leaning to Giratina. Giratina nodded.

"Alright, today we have a guy named Flamer, someone I thought Giratina let go on!" Ty said, a frown going across his face briefly.

From the kitchen, a Charizard morph came. He had scars on his body, and had an Absol horn.

"Mind if I step in Ty?" He asked, his eyes darting around.

"Sure man. But please don't kill anyone," Ty said. Flamer nodded.

"Alright, let's start with some truths. Yvelatal, what do you think of Lunala stealing your design and making it all galaxy like?" Flamer asked. Yvelatal scoffed.

"She didn't steal my design only. She stole Xerneas', Dialga's, and Spiritomb's. To steal from one is plagiarism; to steal from many is research," Yvelatal said.

"Err, ok. Reshiram, why are you so much more powerful than Zekrom?" Flamer asked.

"Because I'm fabulous!" Reshiram joked, flinging her hair back.

"Nah, it's because I let her win. Besides, doesn't light always come on top of darkness?" Zekrom stated. Ty nodded.

"Ok, this is getting confusing fast…." Flamer muttered before regaining his composure.

"Alright, Darkrai, why the F*** did you send me that dream last night?" Flamer asked. Darkrai put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, that wasn't me. I control nightmares. If you had a lewd dream, blame Cresselia!" Darkrai said, his hands up.

"Besides, we know you two technically have the oldest bodies here, so you're basically grandma and grandpa," Ty explained.

"Would explain why Darkrai has such good stories, whereas Cresselia makes some good cookies. Would also explain why Darkrai sends nightmares of war and such whereas Cresselia sends lewd dreams nowadays," Arceus said. Cresselia snickered. Flamer looked uneasy.

"Dialga, you suck compared to Palkia, mostly because your special moves!" Flamer shouted.

"Hey! Not my fault that I do massive damage to enemies whereas dildo dragon over here does the same in two turns!" Dialga snarked.

"DILDO DRAGON?! What did you just call me?!" Palkia said, getting in Dialga's face.

"I just called you a dildo dragon, cause that's what you are!" Dialga said, head-butting Palkia.

"It would explain why I get more dates then you then!" Palkia said, moving a little bit away.

"Take that back!" Dialga said.

"It's on blue-face!" Palkia said, starting a fight with Dialga.

"Enough of that. Go back to your dimensions, you are grounded for this Truth or Dare session," Ty said, clearly annoyed with both of them.

"Wait, n-" Dialga started before she was taken away in a flash of light. Palkia was taken away, too.

"Flamer, you were saying?" Ty asked. Flamer's jaw, if it could stretch more, would be on the floor. He quickly got it back up and laughed a little.

"Heh, dildo dragon. Anyways, Zapdos, do three random dares so your favorite female legend gets to bang ya," Flamer said. Zapdos looked offended for a second.

"I'm not a lesbian, you know that, right?" Zapdos asked. Flamer's jaw hit the floor for real this time.

"How about we skip that one?" Ty asked.

"Yep, I think it would be best if Flamer was taken to the infirmary. I'll heal him," Mew said, turning into an almost complete copy of Nurse Joy, and carted Flamer out.

"I am so glad I got his paper instead," Ty muttered.

"What does the rest of the dares and truths say?" Darkrai asked, trying to peek. Ty swatted him away.

"Alright, Solgaleo, fight Groudon in primal form!" Ty said. Crickets sounded in the distance.

"Oh right, he isn't here. Haha. Anyways, one legendary has to fight Flamer to skip the next dare. How about everyone fight me instead?" Ty said. He quickly changed into his Eevee form. Everyone else got evil grins.

"Of course, how could we not?" Shaymin said, an uncharacteristically evil grin on her face.

Zekrom and Resheraim started their assault, only to get batted away by a giant flyswatter. Ty's grin was almost demonic, the flyswatter actually seeming sentient.

"Dang, forgot he has all that *Quack* power," Giratina said. Almost immediately, he noticed he was surrounded in rubber duckies.

"Oh screw me," He said before all the rubber duckies exploded, someone saying, "Bonus Ducks!" along the way.

"That's three of us down, this is getting crazy," Arceus said, just before she had a plate of spaghetti slam into her face.

Darkria and Cresselia tried to use status effects, only for the moves to bounce off Ty as if they were just confetti. Ty then pulled a cannon out of nowhere and fired all the Eeveelutions, as plushies, at Darkria and Cresselia, effectively fainting them.

"Anyone else?" Ty asked. Most of the others consented.

"Charge!" Groudon said. Ty simple touched him on the head, which made him make a boop noise. Groudon then fell over.

"Anyone, and I mean anyone, else?" Ty asked once more. All the other legendaries nodded. Shamin then hugged Ty's face.

"Ahh! Grass! My only weakness!" Ty flailed around before falling on the floor. Shamin grinned proudly. She didn't notice Ty getting up and hitting her across the room like a hockey puck.

"Dangit, I hate it when people do things like that," Ty muttered.

"Alright, every legend gets to beat up Arceus!" Ty said. Most of the legends just sat there.

"What, don't you hate her?" Ty asked. Zekrom shook his head.

"She's nice to most of us, and manages to get us ice cream every once and a while," Zekrom said.

"Mark the word most of us!" Victini said, punching Arceus' unconscious form.

"Well, Raquaza, suck everyone into a tornado," Ty said. Raquaza nodded, and started a tornado in the middle of the room. Miraculously, all the furniture stayed in place. Everyone else, besides Ty of course, got sucked into the tornado.

"Screw you Raquaza!~" Shaymin said from inside the tornado.

The tornado raged on for about thirty minutes. Actually, the people inside the tornado raged for the next thirty minutes.

When it subsided, everyone was on the floor, groaning. Ty sighed, and went to check on Flamer. Surprisingly, he had left. There was a note on the place where he once was.

"Don't look behind you," It said. Ty dared not look behind him. Instead, he poured himself a glass of juice, and then went out the back door to the garden.

When he got to the fountain he made, he stopped.

"I know your there," He said.

When he turned around, there was a giant beast made of shadow, similar to a Spiritomb. Except this monster had more than just a head, and didn't have a keystone for it.

"Wondering when you'd come," Ty said, drinking his juice.

"You know what I've come for, Renegade," The beast snarled.

"It's Renegada, and, no, I do not know what you've come here for," Ty said casually.

"You know what you've done," It snarled.

"I don't, so enlighten me," Ty said, looking the beast to the eyes.

"Heh, so you don't remember. Remember the man you once called a friend? He's back," The shadow said, smirking. Ty's eyes became pinpricks.

"And he's brought with him all of hell's fury. Let's just see if you can survive it," The shadow laughed, dissolving into the shadows of the porch. Ty scowled.

"If he's back, then that's not good. Not good at all," Ty muttered.

 _ **Ragnarök is coming**_


	5. Mega Fun, or Mega Done?

"Anyone know where Ty went?" Arceus asked as the legendaries came together for the normal time that day.

"Knowing him, he went to find a person to do the truths and dares," Giratina said.

"But you don't know him!" Palkia pointed out. Giratina's face darkened with grim.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Ty! Holy *Quack*!" A Pokemorph said as he burst into the Hall of Origin and stepped over a rubber duck. He had the head of a Hydreigon, the eyes of an Ekans, the posture of a Medicham, and the wings of a Skarmory. He also had a humanoid form, and was dressed in black.

"You aren't Ty," He said after a moment.

"No shit!" Shaymin said, imitating a flower.

"Ah well, I'll still give ya my truths and dares," He started, pulling out an alarm clock from his pocket.

"Nope, that's not it. That's not it either. Huh, I needed that this morning. Err, how'd you get in there? Ah, my keys! Been looking for that. Ah, here it is! My Truth or Dares sheet!" the pokemorph said after digging through his pockets and finding a rubber snake, a can of soda, a baby dragon, and his keys, in that order.

"How do these dare'ers keep all this impossible crap in their pockets?! Do they have mini-TARDIS's inside their pockets that have everything they could possibly need?!" Kyogre complained.

"Alright! How many times has each legendary been hit by the move bug bite?" he asked.

"Too many times for all of us. Remember that one time Cresselia brought one of our dreams to life?" Arceus said. Giratina shivered slightly.

"You mean the one where we were all females and all the Spinarak came out of the woodworks to mate us?" Giratina asked, shivering.

"Ok, that's too much info," the pokemorph said.

"Wait, what's your name?" Mew asked from one of the corners.

"Oh yea. My name's Mega. Also a close friend of Ty's," the pokemorph said, resuming with his truths.

"How long have any of the legendaries dated each other, and/or which ones?" He asked. Kyogre groaned.

"Technically, if you think about it, that's incest," Arceus said, cringing.

"Well, me and Reshy over there have been dating for a while," Zekrom said, pointing to his sister, Reshiram. Someone barfed.

"I've been dating Cobalion for a while," Verision stuttered, red faced.

"That's understandable. You all don't have similar genetics," Giratina said.

"Other than that, I don't think any of us are dating," Palkia stated.

"Hmm, less than the other worlds," Mega muttered.

"Don't we know it," Palkia said, before covering his mouth.

"Wait, how do you know about the other worlds?" Mega asked, his eyes showing suspicion.

"I-err-I," Palkia stuttered for a second.

"He's the controller of space. Besides, we've been looking into other timelines, with help from Palkia and Dialga of course," Arceus explained, saving Palkia.

"Alright, build the largest, most complicated structure, within the hall of origin, within seven thousand seconds!" Mega yelled.

No less than forty seconds later, there was a small mansion within the hall of origin, and it was bigger on the outside. And with some help from Dialga and Arceus, time froze whenever you went in, meaning you could literally live in there for centuries. It also had a living room, dining room, computer room, three ballrooms, forty bathrooms, twenty bedrooms, a grand kitchen, two lesser kitchens, an indoor swimming pool, a monument of Groudon in the courtyard, a very large library, and a nice hillside view from the windows. Everyone also had filled the library with many books, and managed to play in there for three hours before the forty seconds was up.

"Wow, just, wow," Mega said.

"Hey, I built the world in only seven days. With help, I could build this mansion and more within an hour. Heck, I could make an ecosystem!" Arceus said, bragging.

"Well, I'm a have to take this now," Mega said, heaving it up and teleporting it away.

"The heck man!" Groudon whined.

"I needed that as a little home for us darers to add more plot to the story. It'll be free to come to the hotel, too. That's because there will be a perception filter on it, making only those not truly from this reality notice it. Everyone else will look at it with a grain of salt," Mega explained, manifesting a tuxedo.

"And before I leave, Raquaza must fight Deoxys until one of them faints," Mega said. Deoxys didn't even have the chance to change forms before he was hit by a dragon accent by Raquaza. In an instant, Deoxys had fainted, Raquaza's mega form fizzling out.

"That was awesome. I'll come up with more later!" Mega said as he folded in on himself, eventually leaving nothing left to fold in upon.

"Weird. Where do you think Ty is?" Arceus asked.

"I don't think somewhere I'd like to know about," Giratina said, shivering.

/\/\/\/\Meanwhile, in a place Giratina would rather not know about/\/\/\/\

"Dang, the graves been dug up," Ty muttered as he moved through the special cemetery. He went down to the crypt, where most of the sarcophagus laid.

Most of the sarcophagi were open, except for three.

"Dang it…" Ty muttered as one of them opened. What came out could only be described as a zombie werewolf. She snarled.

"Why disturb us? You know I don't like waking up from my nap," She said, calming down.

"Wulfy, I need to ask you something. Have you felt a dark nip on the back of your mind in death?" Ty asked. Wulfy shook her head.

"It wasn't a nip, it was more of a scream for us to get up," She replied.

"Well, do you know who let loose said scream?" Ty asked. Wulfy nodded.

"The bringer of horror, and the nightmare of space," She riddled.

"Damn it, not him again. I sure as hell don't need him in this world," Ty said, shaking his fist.

"I'm tired. Don't worry, I'm about to pass on to the next life. Don't be surprised if you see me again," Wulfy said, going back into her sarcophagus. Ty sighed.

"I thought we evaded that storm. I sure as hell don't want to go through it again," Ty muttered as he left the crypt.

All the while, he didn't notice one of the other sarcophagus opening and revealing what looked to be a mew-like entity. He had no skin, only his skeleton remaining. He cackled a little.

"Oh Ty, how long have you been evading death?" He chortled. The skeleton then summoned two pairs of cat-like eyes around him as he demolished his sarcophagus.

"Time to accept what you've denied for so long," He said. His eyes were gleaming a sky blue color, taking on an almost catlike quality..


	6. Ragnarök has come

***Groans* I really need to get my stuff back together. Sorry about posting a repeat. It was kinda stupid of me.**

Ty was in the Hall of Origin, sporting a fedora on his Eevee head. He sighed.

"Was that a sigh of regret, or a sigh of tension?" Giratina asked, slinking over. Ty slouched.

"Both. I did some research yesterday, and if I'm not careful, I'm going to end up with more than just someone up in my business," Ty said, trying not to English.

"Well, what else is new?" Giratina asked. The doors were kicked open.

"A double duo of course!" Flamer cackled, coming in with Mega.

"Oh boy, do we have something for you guys," Mega cackled, rubbing his hands together.

"Mega goes first Flamer," Ty said, holding up a paw. Flamer pouted.

"Alright, I'll go first. What would you do if you happened to meet a skeleton from another dimension-" Mega said, before getting cut off my Ty.

"NO. No crossovers. I have enough of that already. So just no," Ty said, a glare coming from under his fedora.

"You're cute when you glare!" Flamer joked, holding his hands together. Ty shot a glare at him, Flamer slowly starting to melt.

"Talk about looks that could kill," Arceus whimpered.

"Anyways, What would happen if, wait," Mega said, trailing off. Ty was on the verge of giving him the same glare that he gave Flamer.

"You know what, forget about that," Mega said, looking around.

"I dare someone to swing through a sea of lava-water!" Ty said out of order.

"Hey man! That was my line!" Mega complained. Ty stuck out his tongue.

"I guess I'll go," Volcanion said, coming forward.

"Holy *Quack*. I didn't think you'd be here!" Flamer said, having a rubber ducky appear next to him.

"Hey, I just came today, and ended up getting stuck as well," Volcanion said as he went into the pool of lava-water. He groaned with pleasure.

"Oh yea that hits the spot!" He said, sinking below the surface.

"Alright, which legendaries have mini-crushes on each other?" Mega asked. Ty shook his head, while almost all the legendaries blushed.

"I'll go ahead and tell you. Arcy has a tiny crush on Giratina, but Tina doesn't return it. Deoxys had a crush on Mewtwo for a time. Jarachi and Victini haven't confessed yet. Moltres and Articuno are lesbians and enjoy each other too much. Zapdos is tired of their crap. Mew has no crush or love interests, cause she's basically a mother to all the legendaries. The only other one is when Kyurem had a crush on an Onix for a time," Ty explained.

"Wait, Kyurem, the Icy doom, had a crush on an Onix?" Flamer asked, flabbergasted.

"It was the Crystal Onix," Resheraim explained. Kyurem handed her a not, in which she sighed.

"Alright, I dare everyone to play TF2 until you gotten EVERY ITEM." Mega said, cackling.

"Already done," Arceus said, looking bored for a second. Mega and Flamer's jaw hit the floor.

"Hey, we can get an unlimited amount of money, plus Dialga helped us with getting every item. Plus, with Jarachi's powers, we got every unusual in the game," Giratina said.

"Although, it did take a long time to do so," Jarachi complained.

"Ok, last dare before I leave, someone's at the hotel. Everyone must kiss lama god's butt until it's red from abuse!" Mega said, leaving in a flash. Arceus looked around worriedly.

"Time to get dat sweet, sweet ass," Cresselia said, starting to smooch the butt.

Arceus was so red in the face that Ty swore she was starting to bleed through her skin. Every legendary had kissed her butt, some going in for more. Cresselia had gone for quite some of it.

"Can we NOT do that again?" Ty groaned. Flamer was video tapping it.

"Oh, they won't believe what I am about to put on MewTube now," He said, cackling.

"Your turn, I believe?" Ty said, gesturing to Flamer. Flamer walked forward.

"Hey! Yeveltal!" He yelled. Yeveltal came flying.

"What is it, oh weird one?" Yeveltal asked.

"Give me one reason why you look like bacon!" Flamer shouted. Yeveltal looked offended for a moment.

"He looks like bacon because bacon can kill you in twenty five years if you eat it non-stop," Xerneas teased.

"I look like bacon because everyone wants me!" Yeveltal said, countering.

"Suicune, Entei, Raikou, are you all just eeveelutions?" Flamer asked.

"Yes, sadly. We were made immortal because Ho-oh took pity on us," Suicune said.

"But it's definitely an upgrade from what I used to be!" Entei chuckled with a German accent.

"Zygarde, are you obscure….What was I just saying?" Flamer said, before staggering around dizzily.

"No, it's not that. I just have a little problem that if I'm in a large crowd, I'm never noticed or remembered. Just like right now," Zygarde complained.

"Mew. Cookie." Flamer said simply. Mew came and took the cookie from his claws.

"Num-Num! COOKIE!" Mew said, eating the cookie.

"She's got a cookie complex I see," Ty said, interested.

"Arceus, why was I born with an Absol horn?" Flamer asked the lama god.

"I don't know, ask Ty. He'd know more about it than me," Arceus said. Flamer turned to Ty.

"You sense danger, so you go to it. That horn draws you to disasters. It also is a source of a strange power," Ty said.  
"Way to be vague, Ty. I'll hire you as a sage next summer," Giratina said.

"Giratina, I dare you to make every legend to go to the distortion world!" Flamer said. Giratina just sat there.

"Oh, I forgot the spell makes it impossible to take anyone anywhere unless it's the user," Ty said, clapping his paws.

"Arceus, take this," Flamer said, laughing. As Arceus drank the pink flask, hearts bubbled around her head.

"Oh Tia, your so handsome," She said drunkenly. Giratina's face fell slightly. He then shifted uncomfortably.

"Arceus, you're not drunk are you?" Giratina asked, his face twitching.

"Nah, she's just in love with yah. Oh, and the potion simulates heat. Goodbye!" Ty said, teleporting the lama god out to a private room, along with Giratina.

"Alright, Jirachi, MAKE ME A ROBOT ARMY!" Flamer yelled. Jirachi, visibly startled, teleported an entire platoon of metal Flamers to the hall of origin.

"You all are on butler duty!" Ty said, overriding their commands.

"Ty, what, no!" Flamer said as he was trampled by an army of himself.

When the dust settled, Flamer was on the ground, swirls around his eyes.

"This always happens! What the hell!" Mew said as she took Flamer to the clinic.

"Anything else?" Palkia asked, a hand on his forhead.

"Not for right now," Ty said, letting all the legendaries go their separate ways.

"Ah, Arceus dang it! Thunderus, stop making thunderstorms inside!" Raquaza yelled as they left.

"But I like it," Thunderus said, putting on a biker suit.

"At least Kyogre and I aren't wreaking havoc!" Groudon chirped.

Raquaza groaned.

Ty waited until all the legendaries left. But it was when he was just about to close his eyes that Mega burst back into the Hall.

"Ty, we got trouble! There's a red shadow in the hotel!" Mega shouted.

"Son of a," Ty said, teleporting to the hotel.

The lights were out, and most of the lobby had been ransacked.

"Why did you leave us?" A voice said from the shadows. Ty's eyes became pinpricks as he shifted into his human form.

"Why did you forsake us, all for those lesser people?" Another said.

"I didn't leave you!" Ty shouted desperately.

"Where were you," One started, red eyes coming out of the darkness.

"When Flamer," Another said, a lashing yellow tongue coming out of the shadows.

"DIED!?" A large entity snarled as it tackled Ty.  
On top of Ty was what looked to be an exact copy of Flamer, only he didn't have an Absol horn, and he had a blood red aura around him.

"I was stuck in a cocoon you maggot!" Ty said, flinging the nightmare off him.

"You don't remember me then. You KILLED ME." The copy said.

"Who?" Ty asked, only to get shoved into the wall.

"Crimson," The copy of Flamer said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to die again then!" Ty said, throwing a punch to Crimson.

Crimson caught it with ease, breaking Ty's arm. Ty yelled in pain.

"You've decayed. Living made you weak," Crimson snarled, acid spit getting onto Ty's face.

"Well, being dead has made you ignorant," Mega said from behind Crimson.

"What?!" Crimson said as he turned around, using Ty as a shield. Mega had a spear the size of his entire body in his left hand. He swung it at Crimson, just barely missing.

"You betray us!" Crimson hissed, throwing Ty against a wall. Ty landed with a grunt.

"I betrayed no one!" Mega said as he skewered Crimson's shoulder. Crimson snarled, forming a flamethrower in his throat.

There was a sound of metal going through skin, the end of a sword going through Crimson's abdomen. He looked down. He smiled.

"I guess that's it then? You're just going to repeat this event?" Crimson said, turning around to face Ty.

Ty's face was etched with grief.

"Well, I'm off to Icy's shop. You want anything?" Crimson said, fading into dust. Ty cried silently.

Ty soon fell on the floor, crying his head away. Mega helped him up. For a moment, Ty swore he saw a black face.

"Need a hand, friend?" Mega asked, bringing Ty back up.

"I'm going to need a cast for this, aren't I?" Ty asked, looking at Mega.

"I don't know, but I would suggest checking on Flamer. We both know what we're up against now. Don't forsake this chance," Mega said, his face showing a look of concern.

"You speaking of me?" Flamer said as he came into view.

"Yes, you. Seems your old copy's back," Ty explained.

"Oh oi. That isn't good. I thought he died in the Reali-TY war," Flamer said, cringing and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He did, but I got a feeling he's going to be coming back," Mega said, going and turning on the lights.

"And I'm stuck without reinforcements this time. Damn it! How am I supposed to go through this, this time?" Ty said, throwing his good arm in the air.

"Let's pray that HE, of all people, doesn't come back. If he's anything like how you describe him, he'd be a toughie to beat," Flamer said, shivering. Mega shivered too.

"Lord help me if the horror of this all comes and just eats my face," Ty said, hanging his head.

None of them noticed a shadow moving through the hotel for anything valuable.

 **The Cheshire Cat is next...**


	7. Blood for a God,

**Warning, offensive language and fight scene incoming.**

"So, Ty, any reason why you've got a cast on?" Dialga asked. Ty looked away.

"It's not really something you should be concerned with right now," Ty admitted. Suddenly, the room started to rise in temperature. It was slow at first, and then started getting hotter and hotter.

"Who sent the thermostat on overdrive?" Articuno asked, fanning herself.

"Not me, but I got to admit, I hate this heat," Moltres said, weary.

There was a slurping sound, a white goo slipping under the door. Almost everyone jumped, scared.

Except Ty, of course.

"Eon, stop that. Your scaring everyone. I don't want to have to deal with that right now," Ty groaned, rubbing his temples with his good hand.

The goo seemed offended for a moment, and then formed into a Zoraurk morph. He had on a fedora, except it was white with a black lining, as opposed to Ty's black with white lining. He also had on a stripped, collared, and loose, shirt. He had no pants on.

"Common Ty, you know I'm backed up on work, so I wanted to give a dramatic entrance," Eon complained. Ty sighed.

"Wait, what happened to your arm?" Eon asked, perplexed. Ty waved him off.

"I'll tell you later, after this," Ty said. Eon nodded slowly.

"What do you think happened?" Giratina asked Arceus.

"He broke his arm, what else? Someone else must have gotten him before we left yesterday," Arceus responded.

"Well, I'll set this here for a second," Eon said, putting down a record, before it spun on the ground, acting almost similar to a coin. An eerie Undertale song was playing, and one that made you want to look Eon in the eye and say, "That totally fits you right now, you pile of goo and determination."

"Hello everyone, I'm still getting over the fact I'm getting flooded with work, so *Quack* it. Let's have some fun," Eon said, a rubber ducky appearing in his hands.

"How the hell do you guys keep on teleporting rubber ducks into here?" Mew asked. Ty shrugged.

"Alright, Arceus, wipe Giratina's memories and make him childlike for the rest of the chapter," Eon dared. Arceus looked down for a second.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked.

"I can't! I physically can't! It'd be impossible for me to do so! I literally can't wipe his memory without killing him! And even then it wouldn't have a one hundred percent chance of making him childlike," Arceus said, flailing a little.

"Sorry bro, you're going to have to bring a potion next time," Ty said, looking to Eon. Eon shrugged.

"Wondering for the day I'd need this anyways," Eon said, pulling out a flask with a red death symbol on it.

"What," Giratina said before the bottle was thrown into his mouth.

One coughing fit later, Giratina was skipping across the room, shaking it. Ty sighed, starting to float.

"Giratina, I hereby suspend you to the ceiling," Ty said, Giratina's gravity getting reversed.

"But mommy! I don't want to!" Giratina whined from the top of the ceiling.

"Stop arguing or no cookies tonight!" Ty said, catching Mew's attention.

"Did you just say cookies!?" She yelled, jumping on Ty's face. Ty started screaming, the screams muffled by Mew's abdomen.

"Alright, Jarachi, let me use Metronome!" Eon wished, ignoring Ty completely. Jarachi shrugged.

"Your funeral, literally," Jarachi said, giving Eon the power to use metronome.

"Deoxys! I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN THEY GIVE ME A DEOXYS DEFENSE IN POKÉMON SHOWDOWN! He doesn't even have a decent moveset!" Eon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"They still haven't fixed that? Dang it Pokémon company, Why u no fix?" Deoxys said, pulling out a phone.

"XERNEAS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Eon yelled. Xerneas jumped, startled.

"What'd I do?!" Xerneas asked, frightened.

"I HATE YOUR GEOMANCY! It's a cheap tactic that took out my Klefki!" Eon said.

"Not my fault that it was a Klefki, get a better Pokémon for battle!" Xerneas complained.

"That. Klefki. Had. A BULLET PROOF VEST." Eon said. Xerneas shrugged at that.

"Hey, a Blastoise can shoot through metal with its water, so don't be surprised if I can gorge you with my horns while you wear diamond armor," Xerneas said, reasoning out of it. Eon sulked for a moment.

"Well, Manaphy, I love using you. Here, have twenty hundred pokepuffs!" Eon said, Pokepuffs coming out of his body slowly.

"GHAH! Off you crazy cat! I'll cook cookies this evening!" Ty said, managing to get Mew off him. He then looked to where Eon was.

"Errr, Pokepuff dispenser, going up?" Ty asked hesitantly. Eon didn't respond. Ty manifested a wrench, and then beat Eon over the head with it.

Eon absorbed it, showing no hint of damage. However, the pokepuffs started coming out as if he was shooting them.

"He's a sentry, sap him!" Giratina said with a happy grin.

"On it," Groudon said, putting a rock sapper on Eon.

Eon twitched for a moment, before stopping to dispense pokepuffs. He then shook his head.

"Did you hit me over the head with a wrench or something?" He asked, rubbing his head, before burping out a wrench.

"Yea, I did," Ty admitted.

"Guh. Lake Trio, you have to battle Darkrai while he has a two times special attack buff," Eon said after rubbing himself a little more.

"Oh S-" Aself said as she was hit by a dark pulse.

"Darkrai, we can't talk about this," Uxie tried. Darkrai just fired a shadow ball at her face.

Out of nowhere, Mesprit tackled Darkrai. Darkrai shrugged it off though, shooting Mesprit with a shadow ball.

"Pathetic. They wouldn't be able to beat me even with my special buff," Darkrai said.

"Kay, last up, Zygarde, battle Hoopa unbound with your 100% form!" Eon said. Ty cackled.

"Oh now this is going to be a battle of the centuries!" Ty laughed, summoning a large TV, teleporting Zygarde and Hoopa to a desolate desert.

"You read for this?" Zygarde asked, changing into his 100% form. Hoopa chuckled, his body growing much bigger.

"You have no idea," Hoopa said, his hands moving in all directions.

"I've got to get this on video tape," Eon said, pulling out a camera.

Zygarde and Hoopa charged at each other, ready to begin their fight.

/\/\/\/\/\Meanwhile…./\/\/\/\/\

"He's distracted, quick, get the goods," a shadowy figure said to the bone mew.

"You've got it. I'll be there in a flash," the bone mew responded, many hands coming out of the darkness and picking up the boxes.

"Your doing exceptionally well, Miplets. I thought you being dead would have made you weak, like crimson," the shadowy figure said.

"How are you surprised? I adapt easily," Miplets said before his face fell.

"Just not as fast as him," Miplets said for a second.

"Don't worry, he'll be back, just as all of you have come back. Now, we just have to get three more things before our plan can get into motion," The shadowy figure responded, running his hands together.

There was a banging on the door.

"Room service! I think you ordered something!" Flamer said from the other side of the door.

"Oh? What?" Miplets asked. The door was kicked down.

"A beating for someone named, Motherfucker!" Flamer said, whipping out a flamethrower and letting loose.

Miplets did a backflip over the bed, landing on the other side. The shadowy figure, on the other hand, had just vanished.

"OH YEA! I also heard you wanted a tall glass of Nope Juice! We have a special today!" Mega said as he slammed in through the wall, a Spear in both hands. Miplets sneered.

"This is how you go down? Like barbarians?" Miplets said, ducking below a spear attack.

"Nah, we go down after we kick your ass," Mega said, literally kicking Miplets in the tailbone.

Miplets yelped, jumping off the bed, only to get into the flamethrower that Flamer had refilled at the right second.

Burning and screaming, Miplets ran to the lobby of the Hotel.

/\/\/\/\/\Back at the Hall of Origin/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe he won!" Ty said, his hands in the air.

"I can't believe it either. Who knew he had a trick up his sleeve the whole time?" Eon commented as the two walked out of the hall.

"Eh, I think he did, it just wasn't until he actually used it that I realized what it was. I never knew he was able to call for duplicates!" Ty said, pumping one of his fists in the air.

There was the sound of a dog barking.

"Oh, got a text," Eon said, pulling out a phone.

"What does it say?" Ty asked, leaning in. Eon's eyes shrunk.

"We need to get to the hotel, NOW," Eon said, fear evident in his voice.

"Oh damn!" Ty said, teleporting both of them to the Hotel.

"Damn place is getting ransacked every other day," Ty muttered.

"Where is this guy?" Eon asked, pulling out two golden deagles.

"Right behind you," Miplets said, jamming a knife behind Ty's back, and then yanking the knife out.

"The HELL MAN! I thought we were all welcome!" Eon said, firing his pistols at the skeleton. Miplets was barely fazed.

"I've gotten what I came for, so I'm out," Miplets said, preparing to teleport.

"OH NO YOU BLOODY DON'T!" Mega yelled, tackling Miplets to the floor.

"What the…" Miplets said before a shotgun was heard.

"I know you're after my blood. You're not getting it," Ty said, his illusion fading.

"Too late," Miplets said, a kunai sticking itself into Ty, both the kunai and Miplets fading into a smoke cloud.

"FUCKING HELL!" Eon screamed. Ty got up, and rubbed his shoulder.

"What was he after anyways?" Mega asked.

"My blood. He was also after something else," Ty trailed off. Eon left, and then came back with his black jacket.

"They stole the determination flask I had! Dang it!" Eon cursed. Ty's eyes became pinpricks.

"You do know what this mean's, don't you, Flamer?" Ty uttered, his face pale. Flamer's face was white as snow as well.

"They're going to revive someone," Mega said, slowly getting it.

"And he doesn't need to come back," Flamer said, slowly nodding.

"What do you mean, who?" Eon asked, putting his pistols away.

"There were other Ty's before me. They're going for another Ty. And if I'm right, we are all screwed," Ty said, his voice trembling.

 **No one caught the Cheshire cat. The Heart of Ice is next...**


	8. A God of Truth

"Hey, Ty, is your arm healed?" Groudon asked Ty, who was in his Eevee form. Ty groaned.

"Yes, Yes, for the fifteenth time, yes. I was able to persuade Jarachi to allow me to use heal bell and recover. I can now heal these injuries almost instantly, thank God," Ty explained, rolling his eyes.

"Huh…" Groudon muttered.

It was then that the doors to the Hall of Origin flew off their hinges, hitting Groudon and Ty in the face.

"I'm back!" Flamer yelled from where the doors had been kicked down.

"Flamer," Ty growled from under the door.

"Oh, oops!" Flamer said, picking up the doorframes. He hefted one to the side, allowing Ty to come back out. His nose was bleeding.

"Wow, my first nosebleed. I'll have party later," Ty said, fascinated with the blood coming from his nose.

"Wait, you've never had a nosebleed?" Flamer asked, shocked.

"Not until now," Ty said, chuckling a little.

"Well, I got some truths and dares for the group, along with one from Mega. He said he couldn't make it," Flamer said, pulling out a note.

"Ok, what does it say?" Ty asked, looking at the paper.

"It says that each person must give Arceus a full tongue kiss!" Flamer said, his face turning red.

"I'll allow it if it's one legendary that makes out for the entire time," Ty said, manifesting a room.

"Wait, where are the legendaries?" Flamer asked, looking around. Ty huffed.

With a wave of his paw, Ty summoned a portal, one that looked to be going to another dimension. He then pulled out all the legendaries, one by one, besides Groudon.

"I hated that pocket dimension," Giratina muttered.

"Wait, you can keep them in a pocket dimension?!" Flamer asked. Ty cringed a bit.

"It's not really a pocket dimension; it's more of a pocket world. I use it whenever I want to keep people from escaping, or whenever I have a meeting with the other Ty's," Ty said.

"And how many Ty's are there right now?" Arceus asked. Ty flinched.

"About four, the rest died after the Reali-TY war. Funny name, not so funny ending," Ty said, fidgeting.

"What about the previous versions of us?" Flamer asked. Ty shook his head.

"You all are basically generations. For every Ty, there is at least one of you. Currently, though, there's only two of each of you. Minus Eon of course," Ty explained, rubbing his paws.

"Alright, alright, let's get on with the Truths and Dares. I'm getting bored over here!" Groudon said, tapping his foot.

"Alright. Who wants to make out with Arceus?" Ty said. Most of the legendaries reeled their head in disgust. Giratina just sighed.

"Ready?" Giratina said, coming closer to Arceus.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Arceus said, coming closer.

"Get a room!" Zapdos yelled.

"Gladly," Ty responded, summoning a room, and shoving both Giratina and Arceus inside. Kissing noises started coming out after the door was closed.

"Alright, your dares?" Ty asked Flamer. Flamer jumped a little.

"Oh yea, uh, here they are," Flamer said, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Of all the people to date, Moltres, why did you go after Articuno?" Flamer asked the flaming bird.

"Because I wanted to break the stereotype that Ice and Fire types don't get along," Moltres said, huffing.

"She's also GREAT in bed," Articuno said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Err, Ok. Mewtwo, are you a gender bender, or something like that?" Flamer asked.

"What's your problem with that?" Mewtwo responded in a female voice.

"It's confusing for the script. That's what I've got to say to that," Ty said. Mewtwo's head sunk a little.

"Alright, Kyurem, why are you so prone to killing things?" Flamer asked. Kyurem shrugged.

"I just want hugs," Kyurem lied.

"No, it's just he had bipolar disorder. One half wants hugs and the other half wants the world to Ice over," Groudon said, rubbing his temples.

"Ouch. Volcanion, why are your arms folded into a ring?" Flamer asked.

"Cause it's like a goal! I'm often used as the goal in games!" Volcanion chirped.

"Ok, Uxie, will Mew have to take me to the hospital again?" Flamer asked. Uxie shook her head.

"On the current track, I believe so. But if you change it up a little, you might not have to," Uxie said, shaking her head.

"Great. Anyways, Dialga! Send me back in time so I can see a real Tyrantrum!" Flamer yelled. Dialga opened a wormhole, and allowed Flamer inside.

No more that four minutes later, Flamer came back with the skeleton of a Tyrantrum.

"Woah!" Groudon yelled.

"It was easy, just had to go to the Pokémon graveyard over there. It's kind of hard to believe that before humans, Pokémon were actually really polite and eloquent," Flamer said, shaking his head and teleporting the skeleton to the museum in the hotel.

"Jarachi, I wish for a super freaking epic fire scythe!" Flamer yelled, sparkles in his eyes.

"Errm, ok?" Jarachi shrugged, summoning a huge fire scythe out of thin air. Flamer squealed.

"It's almost like Christmas!" He chirped, hugging the scythe.

"Alright, last dare before Flamer gets smothered, Latias, latios, Rayquaza, Tornadus, thunderus, and Landorus, Free for all!" Ty said, taking it from there. No more than four minutes later, Rayquaza had won. He had gone mega and just used dragon accent multiple times.

Flamer cackled.

"That was kind of pathetic, don't you think?" Flamer asked, turning his head to Ty. Ty had a bag of popcorn.

"I didn't even finish my popcorn," Ty whimpered.

"Alright, Entei, beat up Articuno!" Flamer said. Articuno's eyes widened.

"Flame blast!" Entei yelled, Fire blast coming out of his mouth. Articuno just barely dodged, her tail feathers singed.

"Eruption!" Entei said, not letting Articuno up. Flames spurted up everywhere, setting popcorn off.

In less than two seconds in the heat, Articuno fainted.

"Awesome," Flamer said, getting up from his seat.

"Darkrai! Fight ME!" Flamer yelled. Darkrai fired a shadowball. Flamer easily dodged.

"Here's the wind up!" Flamer yelled, firing a Tesla, hitting Darkrai hard. Darkrai just barely shrugged it off. His hair was singed.

Flamer fired a Draco meteor, hitting Darkrai in the face. Little did he know that that was just the first meteor.

When Darkrai looked up, at least fourteen other Draco meteors were falling from the sky, all of them on fire. Darkrai didn't stand a chance.

"I love how I've perfected Apocalypse!" Flamer cackled. He then sat back down.

"Yveltal, fight Zygarde!" Flamer said.

Yveltal didn't even have time to look Zygarde's way before Zygarde punched Yveltal in the face. And just like that, Yveltal was out of the count.

"That's kind of pathetic," Ty muttered.

"Alright, last dare!" Flamer yelled. Everyone sighed.

"Survive an hour with a cookie hyped Mew!" Flamer said. Mew looked at him crazy.

"Did you say COOKIES?!" She yelled.

"Yes, cookies," Ty said, teleporting a pile of cookies nearby.

In full cookie monster form, Mew started eating the cookies.

"Great. What else is happening across the world?" Kyogre asked.

/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you mean, we don't have enough?!" Miplets yelled.

"We don't have enough to make him come back to life," Crimson said, folding his arms.

"Great, just flipping great!" Miplets said, looking back to the red pod.

"How long has it been since he was alive?" Flamer asked.

"About fourteen years, if we're talking since the reali-Ty war," Miplets said.

"I have it," A shadow said as he came out of the darkness. It looked to be a Xenomorph from Aliens.

"So, Storm. You have the final piece?" Miplets asked the Xenomorph.

"Yes, I was able to find it while the two of you bickered. Here it is," Storm said, pulling out a vial of blood.

"Great, he'll be back then!" Crimson said, jumping a little.

"Not so fast," a voice said from the shadows. Miplets jumped a little.

"Eon, don't do this," Miplets said, pulling out a knife and sword. Crimson pulled out sword as well. Storm just faded back into the shadows.

"Don't you understand? If I don't Ty will be destroyed!" Eon said, his left eye glowing orange. Eon was also holding a giant war axe across his shoulder.

"You leave me no choice then," Miplets said, snapping his fingers. Dirgus appeared in his hand, a choke hold held on her.

"Eon!" Dirgus yelled out before he was silenced.

"Go away, and he'll live. Keep here, and he'll die," Miplets said, slowly tightening the grip on Dirgus's throat.

Eon visibly hesitated. But then he laughed.

"Why should I belive you? After all, Dirgus is in another dimension," Eon asked, his axe hitting the ground.

The red life pod let out a puff of steam. Miplets smirked.

"You're right. This isn't Dirgus, but it did buy us enough time for Storm to get the real Ty back to life," Miplets said, letting the illusion of Dirgus disappear.

"You don't know anything!" Eon said, jumping and trying to cleave Miplets in half. Miplets easily dodged.

"On the contrary, it's you who doesn't know anything," Miplets said, dodging the field of skulls and shadows that Eon tried to throw at him.

A form then fell out of the red pod. Storm immediately cut the lights on.

Eon gasped as he realized where he was. He was in a crystal clear hall, filled with chairs and a crystal table. There was a crystal above the table, and it sparkled all the colors of the rainbow.

"What witchcraft is this?" Eon muttered, at a loss for words.

"This is not witchcraft, it's the truth," Miplets said, pointing to the form that fell out of the red pod. He was an Umbreon morph, blue rings lining his ears. He stretched a little.

"Oh man, how long was I out?" He asked. He had Ty's exact voice and accent.

"Trust me old friend, you've been out too long," Storm said, patting his shoulder.

"And this is Eon, I presume?" The Umbreon said, turning towards Eon.

"How do you know my name?" Eon hissed, backing up.

"You've talked with me. We've had great times. It's just a shame that the other Ty got to you first and said that he was me." The Umbreon said.

"Who are you?" Eon said, backing up even more.

"TheHappyTyranid, or Ty for short. But I was the original. The Prime." The Umbreon said.

"You can't be!" Eon said, backing up, only to run into Crimson, who was right behind him.

"I'm so sorry he did this. But he's the evil in this story. These were the previous versions of my friends. I'm just glad they woke me up," The Umbreon said.

"So, what do you want us to call you from now on?" Miplets asked, skin slowly returning to his form.

"Call me, Watcher," The Umbreon said, banishing Eon from the room.

When Eon woke up, he was on a field of flowers, each one tickling his feet. He looked around briefly, recognizing the area.

"Well I'll be. They brought me back to my own world," Eon said, getting up. A note fell out of his hair.

"What in blazes," Eon started, opening the note. His eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that Ty's more than a demon, he's a virus?!" Eon said, looking at himself. Sure enough, the world was glitching a little.

"I need to run diagnostics and purge this now," Eon muttered, pulling out both his golden Deagles.

"It's hunting season," Eon finished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Back at the Hall of Origin/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow, that was epic!" Flamer said, his clothes a bit charred.

"I know. When do you think you'll be able to come next?" Ty asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. I don't really know yet," Flamer said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Flamer said, leaving through a pocket dimension.

"Bye!" Ty said, waving a little.

Suddenly, something started blaring from inside Ty's pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"I'm coming for you next," Ty said, reading the message.

"Oh my lord," Ty said, seeing that The Watcher was alive and well.

Ty shook his head. This would make things complicated.

At least he only had to deal with one other Ty.

Or did he?

 **Heart of Ice has struck, and has melted. The Watcher has come to see what has become of the world.**


	9. Fatiscit in Campo Visum

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Groudon asked, coming up to Ty, who had his back turned. Ty seemed to twitch for a moment, and then turned around.

"Nothing really important to you guys. Just some holes I had to fill up," Ty said, not facing Groudon. Groudon got a little mad at that point.

"Ty, if you really want to get me to respect you, then you might as well turn around and tell me the truth," Groudon said, turning Ty around. He got quite the surprise.

"Ty, are you…. Are you smoking?!" Groudon said, looking at the cigarette in Ty's mouth. Ty shook his head violently.

"It's my business and I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll decapitate you!" Ty said, throwing Groudon against the wall, making it crack.

Blood was pouring out of Groudon's mouth. Ty's eyes shrunk.

"Heh, guess you really are a murderer?" Groudon said, his eyes slowly going dim.

"No, NO! I need you all!" Ty said, trying to heal the wound he inflicted on Groudon. Alas, Groudon pushed him away.

"I'll see you later," Groudon said, fading into dust, his skeleton falling to the floor with a thud.

"Is everything alright out there?" Arceus asked, poking her head out a bit. Ty quickly covered up Groudon's body.

"Yes! Everything is- is just fine!" Ty said, throwing a blanket on the skeletal remains of Groudon. They were rapidly fading into a stone like dust.

"Alright! Tell me when you're ready for the next Truth or dare! I got word from Mega! He said there's a weird Pokémon there!" Arceus said, returning to cooking a sandwich.

"Ok!" Ty said, teleporting the body of Groudon out.

"Great, one mistake leading to another," Ty muttered, throwing away his cigarette.

It was then that the door was kicked down. Again.

"Hey! I was in line three minutes ago! Where's my mint on my pillow?" A Hawlucha roared, the same one who kicked down the doors. Ty jumped, literally hanging himself in the light fixture.

"So you're Ty I take it?" The Hawlucha asked, looking at Ty. Ty nodded.

"Great! I'm Mip! I also heard you needed assistance?" Mip said, his feathery form ruffling a little. Ty smirked a little.

"In a way, yea. A virus has appeared in this universe. It's an older version of me. He won't stop until I'm dead or he has control over all his powers again," Ty said, pulling out another cigarette. Mip looked at him for a second, and then shrugged.

"Alright. I also heard that you're holding a game of Truth or Dare. Correct?" Mip asked. Ty nodded.

"I already dismissed Groudon, so he'll be back in a few," Ty said, nodding a little.

"Why?" Mip asked for a second, looking at the blanket where Groudon had been for a while.

"He was sick," Ty lied. Mip didn't even flinch.

"Alright, all of you guys come out! I don't want to have to call you out again!" Mip said, everyone coming into the hall.

"Groudon?" Arceus asked simply.

"Sick," Ty responded.

"Kay, here it is. Cresselia, who's your favorite type of Pokémon?" Mip asked, looking at a paper for a while. Cresselia thought for a moment.

"I think it would be any Pokémon that can put other Pokémon to sleep, without eating their dream or causing them to have nightmares," Cresselia said. She then had a blush on her face.

"Especially if they're lewd," She said, laughing a little.

"Creepy old woman," Ty muttered.

"Ok. What about you Darkrai?" Mip asked. Darkrai shrugged.

"Hypo has been a favorite species of mine," Darkrai said after a moment.

"Of course. Arceus, if you had to give one plate to every legendary, which would it be?" Mip asked the lama.

"The poison plate. Nobody would know what to do with it," Arceus said, smirking.

Ty started laughing.

"Cause it would be almost useless!" He explained.

"Hmm. Zygarde, who do you love out of all the female legendaries?" Mip asked, looking at the green and black snake.

"If I had to choose ONE female out of the room that I love the most…It'd be Lugia," Zygarde said, Lugia blushing profusely.

"Wait, Lugia's female?" Mip asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. You'd be surprised to find out that Heatran is male," Arceus said.

"Not as surprising, but still somewhat absurd," Ty said, breathing out smoke.

"Ahem. Cobalion, what's your favorite game on Steam?" Mip asked. Cobalion chuckled for a moment.

"Totally Accurate Battle Simulator. It helps me feel like I actually have Heart," Cobalion said.

"Well alright. Arceus! Kiss everyone whose name starts with the letter T!" Mip said. Ty and Arceus instantly got the same idea.

"That means that I, Thundurus, Terrakion, and Ty have to get kissed by Arceus!" Tornadus groaned.

"Well, I'll give everyone but Ty a kiss. I'm not about to get addicted to smoking. Again," Arceus said. Mip simply swatted the Cigarette out of Ty's mouth and forcibly put mouthwash down his mouth.

"All better!" Mip said, earning a glare from Ty.

It started off with just a kiss on the cheek, but when Arceus got to Ty, Mip did something sneaky.

He pushed Ty into the kiss, making Arceus go into it.

Ty groaned for a second before being put into the closet with Arceus, who Mip had cast an illusion on.

"Now that he's out of here, I'll tell you all why I'm here. I'm in the league with the old Ty, or better known as the Watcher. He's back, and I'm acting as a spy. Oh, and by the way, most of you are going to die. Giratina, you might want to start stocking up on bodies," Mip told the undead deity. Giratina nodded, taking one of the blank bodies of Groudon and teleporting it to the distortion world, along with a copy of every other Legendary's body, just to be safe.

"Kay, thanks for the head's up," Giratina said. There was a muffled scream, followed by moaning.

"I don't want to think what their doing in there," Mip said, cringing a bit.

"Well, are we going to continue?" Kyogre asked. Mip nodded.

"Victini, find a Pokémon of your choice and award it with Blazes. Wait, I can barely read this…. Eh. On to the next one, Dialga and Palkia, explode a dimensions space and time rifts. I'll go check on your work later," Mip said, both Dialga and Palkia being teleported away.

"Kyurem, Hid in a closet with Justin Beiber for two hours until one of you dies." Mip said. Kyurem nodded.

No less than four minutes later, the inside of the closet was drenched in blood, the skeleton of Justin Bieber in the middle. Kyurem was covered in a good bit of blood.

"I hate Justin Bieber," Kyurem said, tossing the femur he was gnawing on.

"Well, Zekrom. Go do your duty to your lands. Or make an appearance at least to inspire the people," Mip said. Zekrom nodded, teleporting away.

"How much you want to bet he'll come back covered in leaves?" Giratina asked Reshiram. Resheraim shrugged.

"Latias, make love to your favorite mortal! Mew, do the same!" Mip said, both of them whizzing off. It would later be found that Mew went for a female in Goldenrod, and Latias had found Ash and decided to have a fanfiction moment with him.

"I got to go. Bye!" Mip said, beaming away.

"Why me?" Ty said, coming out of the room he was in, clothes on. Arceus was in there, her body **(Censored due to MA Content)**.

"Egh, I don't want to know," Giratina said, looking at Arceus.

"So where did Miplets go?" Ty asked, stretching.

"Oh, he went to another dimension to check on Palkia and Dialga's work," Kyogre said casually.

"Ok, see you all later," Ty said, teleporting himself back to the hotel.

He causally walked to a pyre in the courtyard, where the statue of Groudon had been replaced with his dust. He slowly started whistling as he threw dry wood and oil on it.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Mega asked from the hallway.

"I'm setting myself up a fire. I had a date today," Ty lied, lighting the wood on fire.

"Ok! I'm off to another dimension. Someone called for me," Mega said, leaving in a puff of ninja smoke.

"I'm not the bad guy~" Ty started to sing as he watched the dust of Groudon burn.

/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere, in a place Ty DOESN'T know about/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And that's it?" The Watcher asked, looking a Mip. Mip nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to distract him. He's getting worse and worse. Any chance that that reality has Norton Antivirus?" Mip asked playfully.

"Not really, I'm the best it's got. And I'm a Pirate!" the Watcher said, laughing.

"In all seriousness though, we need to get everyone back in working order. I'm just glad I found you and Mega again," The Watcher said, pointing to Mip and a screen.

"You think he'll pursuade his younger self? They are pretty stubborn normally," Storm said. Miplets, the skeleton, grinned.

"That's why they'll be able to," He said.

"What's your old titles anyways?" Mip asked. The Watcher chuckled.

"I've had many Titles over the years, as have my doubles. But Miplets over there was known as the Cheshire cat. You're the Middle. You're harmony," The Watcher explained.

"And I'm known as Ragnar _ö_ k, but the new Flamer would be known as The Fourth Horseman." Crimson said.

"What about Mega?" Mip asked.

"He's known as the Glacier, due to him being a juggernaut. But the New one is probably going to be called just The Juggernaut. It's a test they have to go through every time anyways," Miplets said.

"Any others?" Mip asked, turning a little.

"Icy used to be known as The Builder, but he's long dead. The old Wulfy was The Apprentice. The new Wulfy should be the next incarnation of The Builder. We can't find her though…. As for Eon, he's The Harbinger. And lastly, there's Storm, who often is called the Oncoming Storm, but otherwise, he's The Abnormality." The Watcher explained. Mip nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\On a Cliff, one where an epic showdown is about to happen/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, did you write this note?" Mega asked the Swampert with the large sword. The Swampert seemed to be very old, as a beard of ice dangled in the wind, and his frills had turned into a long hair. He seemed to be listening to the wind.

"Mister," Mega began.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," the Swampert said, his voice gruff.

"Excuse me?" Mega asked.

"It's so relaxing, the sun, setting on the horizon. Always that way, even until the end of the world. You'd wonder how they kept everything so warm," The Swampert said.

"Look old man, I don't have time for this. Are you the one who calls himself the Glacier?" Mega said, his patience wearing thin.

The Swampert tensed up for a moment.

"Did you just call me Old?" The Swampert said, turning his head to Mega. His glare seemed to bore right into Mega's soul.

He didn't notice.

"I did, what of it? You've got the beard, and you have the long hair. Plus, you even have a helmet in your left hand for crying out loud! So tell me, where is the Glacier?" Mega yelled. The Swampert put his helmet on.

"I'm the Glacier, and you should know NOT to insult another Mega," The Glacier said, picking up his huge sword. It was a Greatsword, just greatly increased in size.

"You're way past you prime old man. But go ahead, show me what you've got," Mega said, summoning a giant light blue spear out of thin air.

The Glacier move forward slightly, and then lunged at Mega, his sword breaking the Spear in two.

"Huh, formidable. But you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Mega said, summoning spears out of thin air, a huge spear, with a bar as thick as a tire, in his hands.

The Glacier's eyes darkened, the sun setting. The air grew colder, eventually a soft amount of snow coming down from the sky. It soon turned into a blizzard, swords moving out of the darkness.

"Welcome, then. I believe it's time for a pop-quiz," The glacier said, vanishing into the shadows, the green swords providing very little light, compared to Mega's bright spears.

"Heh. This might just be interesting," Mega said as the swords charged after him.


	10. Controling the Uncontrolable

"Watcher, you Ok?" Storm asked The Watcher. The Watcher seemed to snap out of a trance.

"I'm….Alright. You don't have to worry," The Watcher lied. Storm saw through it.

"You're scaring me," Storm said after a moment. The Watcher flinched, as if struck.

"I need a moment," The watcher said, wandering to the next room. Storm frowned, but nodded.

As Ty left the room, Mip, the feathered one, looked at Storm.

"Is he alright?" Mip asked.

"No. He's not. I think he may be having flashbacks," Storm explained. Mip cringed.

"Oh boy. What of?" Mip asked.

"I think he's having flashbacks of the War," Storm said, rubbing his arm.

"Is that really that bad?" Mip asked, honestly perplexed. Storm frowned and shook his head.

"Yes. It's really bad. He lost many things in that war. Many friends and family," Storm said, moving away.

"You act as if you were there? Were you?" Mip asked, following Storm. Storm shook his head.

"No, but I watched it. It wasn't pretty. It was…Reality shattering. If you looked into the war, or at least participated, you'd probably go mad," Storm said, shivering. Mip's face slowly started draining of color.

"What was it like before the war?" Mip asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ty was happy, and I was out of the picture. Afterwards, Ty saw death on multiple levels," Storm said, shuddering a little.

Mip then walked away, dropping the subject.

The Watcher simply went to a desolate planet. The surface had a red atmosphere, as if it had been bombed. There were many buildings everywhere, all of them broken and ruined. He was in a courtyard, a Mew on the fountain, the only thing untouched. There was a mansion behind the courtyard.

There was a grave in front of the Mew fountain, surrounded by black dahlia, reminding the Watcher of his guilt. The Watcher knelt before the grave, tears coming to his eyes.

"I missed you," The Watcher said simply, the grave nearly unmoving. The only sound that was The Watcher's companion was the wind howling, sand being blown into the sky. The Watcher manifested a bucket of flowers, seven poppies.

"I brought you flowers," The watcher said, tears starting to leave his face and drip on the floor.

No response. The wind slowly stopped, as if realizing that someone needed comfort. The Black Dahlia seemed to taunt The Watcher. The Watcher then plucked them of their petals, and then uprooted them, throwing them into the nearby lake.

"Oh, Cassandra, how can I ever say I so sorry?" The Watcher said, putting his head on his knees. His tears were coming free, coming down his face like a stream.

The wind had stopped then, sand laying on the ground. The grave was clear now.

"Here lies a girl of endless optimism around her friends and of fragility. She was a glass flower, a beautiful but delicate. A Father can never know guilt when they see their own child die before their eyes. Here lies Cassandra, Heir to the Role of Watcher." The grave said, the words carved in with blood within the grooves.

"How can I ever get back to you?" The Watcher said, collapsing in front of the grave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere,/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, Ty," A very familiar voice said in Ty's ear. Ty jumped out of his bed, pulling out a revolver. There was no one there, the shadows dancing in the moonlight.

"How about you tell us of your past?" The same voice said, causing Ty to turn around, his eyes darting around. Ty killed her, she's not alive.

"How are you still alive?" Ty said, his voice shaky. The voice seemed to chuckle.

"How are YOU still alive? I remember you dying in an extravagant matter," The voice chuckled, seeming to chastise him.

Ty was starting to become more scared by the second. He then opened the door, moving to the lobby.

"I won't leave 'till you tell your story," The voice said, taunting him, haunting him. Ty's teeth were chattering.

"Show yourself first," Ty said hesitantly. The voice chuckled.

"Sit down first, and make yourself comfortable," The voice purred, seeming to relax a little.

Ty sat down in one of the lobby chairs, his revolver still at the ready. And per the Shadow's request, she came out of the shadows. And she was incorporeal.

She looked to be a shiny Pokemorph version of Eevee. She was also in her Teens, a large hole through her right eye and a stab wound through her stomach.

"Cassandra?! I killed you!" Ty said, snarling and firing off a shot. The shot passed through her, no damage dealt. Ty's face visibly faltered while Cassandra giggled.

"Don't you understand? You defiled my body, grave, and thus I can't rest. So what does a lost soul do?" Cassandra said, trailing off. Ty grimaced.

"You find someone to haunt. Great. I need to call an exorcist," Ty said, slouching on the couch.

"Well, I won't let you sleep until I hear your story," Cassandra said, looking at Ty.

"You really want to know?" Ty said, Cassandra nodding.

"How about I show you, and not just tell you," Ty said, creating a hologram which filled the room.

At first it was dark, and then a pair of eyes came out. They blinked at first, and then glowed.

"Is-is anyone there?" The darkness whispered for a second. There was no response. The darkness then turned into a humanoid form, and started looking around. It found nothing but the void.

Within seconds, the darkness had become sad. He looked around, and then flexed his hand.

With a curious eye, the darkness slashed the dimension. A rip in space and time appeared, showing another dimension. The darkness rushed out, eager for some sort of enjoyment.

The darkness came out to a bloody battlefield, one where many creatures of many origins were fighting what looked to be an all consuming force that resembled an amalgamate. He was picked up by a Umbreon morph, who was smiling slightly.

The next few weeks almost broke the darkness. It was only when he was sent on a mission for a weapon that he left. He encountered the amalgamate.

"Why do you stand out? This is a war on your species," the amalgamate said, gurgling. The darkness sneered.

"They send me for a chest filled with diamonds and gold. They are all fools," The darkness said, responding to the amalgamate. The amalgamate seemed to frown for a moment.

"Join me, and I'll help you end this process," the amalgamate said, offering a misshapen hand. The darkness eagerly took this hand.

"First you must go to this dimension, and kill her," the amalgamate said, opening a portal to a high school. The darkness grinned.

"That's all? Excellent," The darkness said, going through the portal.

When he got there, he was in front of the girl, who was on a couch.

"You must be one of the Ty's!" The girl chirped. The darkness nodded, and then drew a shadowy sword.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The girl asked, her ears behind her head. The darkness only inched closer.

"Stop! You're scaring me!" The girl shouted, putting her hands up. The darkness grinned.

"God damn right, you should be scared of me," The shadow said, stabbing the girl through the stomach. The girl gasped for a moment, before choking. It was then that the darkness manifested a gun.

"Goodbye," The darkness said, killing the girl instantly.

"Cassandra?!" A voice said. One too similar to The Darkness.

"Ty, what happened?" The Watcher shouted. The darkness reeled back, knowing it did something wrong. He just killed the daughter of his best friend, just to end a cycle.

"Cassandra! Wake up honey! I know you're still out there…" The watcher said, slowly cradling the lifeless body of his daughter. The darkness tried to teleport, only for the Watcher to hold up his hand.

The darkness was surrounded by a blue aura.

"You killed my baby," The Watcher said, tears in his eyes. His eyes were sparkling yellow and green.

"I wanted to break the cycle," The darkness groaned. The Watcher laughed.

"You wanted to be meaner than your demons. Don't you see? You just tipped the cycle in their favor. And now, now, I'm going to lose not only my daughter, but my world," The watcher said, slowly choking the darkness.

"I was so cold, so lonely," the darkness said, before the watcher spoke ahead of him.

"You just don't get it, do you?! We are supposed to have tragedy in our life, it's what makes us, us! But now you've gone out of control. Now, you killed us all," The Watcher said, only for the building's roof to collapse, showing that the atmosphere was slowly burning. The watcher let go of the darkness.

Both of them rush outside, only to see the carnage and destruction that was afflicted to the world.

"I, I caused this?" the darkness asked, stuttering.

"She's the way-point of this world. I used to, but now it's her. And you killed the way-point. Now, the world will die," The watcher said, burying Cassandra in a grave.

The darkness tried to comprehend this, and then saw the giant amalgamate in the sky. He slowly started growing in rage.

"What are you doing? You'll make this place uninhabitable!" The watcher said, seeing the size that the darkness was growing to. Eventually, the darkness out sized the giant amalgamate in the sky.

"You turn on us?" the amalgamate asked. The darkness snarled.

"Black dahlia," was his only response.

Soon, both were in a giant battle, the darkness winning. It was then that the amalgamate exploded, looking like it killed both him and the darkness.

It was then that the illusion faded, leaving the shadow of Cassandra in the room, her jaw open with shock.

"Now you know. I hated myself for it, but eventually, I accepted it. I survived the blast, but only barely. I had to posses a kid in order to come back to full power. It wasn't pretty," Ty said, guilt lining his voice.

"And the others?" Cassandra asked.

"Not important right now," Ty said, moving back to his bed.

"I'm off to bed. You should be going there too," Ty said, closing the door behind him. Cassandra simply teleported herself to another plane.

/\/\/\/\/\Back where the Watcher is,/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm so sorry Cassandra," The watcher said, his eyes red from crying so much. It was then that his face was lifted by a silver hand.

"I'm here, dad," She said, sitting down.

"Cassandra, I-" The watcher started before Cassandra hugged him.

"Don't worry about me. I've found a way back. You just keep going on the path you're on," Cassandra said, hugging and letting her tears flow. They both hugged each other tightly, each one letting off their tears.

"I'll be back," The watcher said, holding his daughter.

"So will I," Cassandra said, before fading.

The watcher then teleported back to his room.

"You alright?" Crimson asked, coming into the doorway. The watcher just looked at him and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"For once, yes. I'm better than alright," The watcher said, looking at the photo frame of him in Cassandra, Cassandra putting bunny ears behind his head.


	11. Fated Return

"Ty! You back-stabbing, two-face, monochromatic, mongrel!" The Watcher said as he and Ty battled each other. They both had sheer determination on their face, each one not wanting to back down.

For Ty, it was out of shame and pride. He was ashamed of what he did, and he needed to keep his pride.

For the Watcher, it was out of revenge and justice. He killed Cassandra, and he was going to get vengeance and justice for her death. Because she died, his world became untethered and started falling apart.

"You can't win!" Ty said, his sword cutting through the Watcher's bo staff. The Watcher simply made blades come out of the broken bo staff to make a pair of twin axes.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, traitor! Fate has no hold on us!" The Watcher said, slashing at Ty, earning a cut.

"I didn't want it to be this way!" Ty said, gaining a shield. The Watcher growled in response.

"You don't realize what you did, do you!? You killed a world! You killed my daughter! You sided with the unspeakable horror! I'm sure as hell not going to kill you, but you aren't going to do anything to the multiverse ever again!" The watcher said, snaking a fish line under Ty, entangling him.

"This won't last long!" Ty grunted. The Watcher nodded.

"I know," He said calmly, Ty vanishing in a flash of light.

"Alright Watcher, we got the faker. I'm putting him into cryotic sleep. He won't wake up for another hundred years in this dimension, which will be longer in all the others. Say, about six hundred, in the world you're currently in." Storm said over the com-link they had. The Watcher sighed. Finally, it could be over. The Watcher could rebuild, be happy.

 _I could even start a family_ , The Watcher thought.

"Kay, Ty, what do you want to do?" Storm asked over the com. The Watcher grinned at his old nickname.

"Don't call me that just yet. I still have to find Cassandra in order to have that nickname permanent from now on," The Watcher said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere,/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I wonder what's taking Ty…." Kyogre said, patiently waiting. All the legendaries mumbled. At first, he came almost every day. Now it had been weeks.

"Maybe he got sick?" Arceus suggested.

"Score one for making sickness Arceus. Now we just have to sabotage the cure," Giratina said, stating it as if it was a mission.

The doors burst off the hinges.

"I'm BACK!" A certain voice yelled throughout the hallways.

"Speak of the devil?" Arceus asked hesitantly.

"Oh, so you were speaking about me huh? It better be positive!" The figure said. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Mip. And a Septile morph with a Rayquaza-Arceus-Kyurem, something, pokemorph.

"Hey kids, nice Halloween costumes," Giratina joked. He was quickly surrounded by leaves.

"Be nice," The Septile said.

"So, who are the two new guys?" Arceus asked.

"Madsi, another Mega, and Trine, that Septile. They're here with me. So yea, they're in the loop." Mip said, casually walking into the room as if nothing ever happened.

"Can I go first?" Madsi asked with an excited grin. Mip grinned playfully, which was taken as a yes.

"Alright! Find the shiniest sun stone and the dullest moon stone!" He yelled excitedly. His expectations were crushed when Kyogre held them out in his fins. The moon stone looked exactly like the moon's surface, and the sun stone was so bright that it was covered in a white glow.

"Aww. Well, someone needs to perform over NINE THOUSAND jumping jacks!" He said. Everyone looked around. Darkrai came forth and started. He didn't finish.

"That's a Death Workout right there!" Darkrai pointed out as he was panting on the floor.

"Alright! A battle royale!" Madsi said as he sat down.

In the end, out of everyone, Mew was able to win. Due to her extensive knowledge of weaknesses, she was able to make a move that everyone was weak to, and keep buffing herself at the same time. It was ridiculous.

"Wow. Ok, who's the most irresponsible of the legendaries?" Madsi asked.

"That'll go to me, unfortunately." Solgaleo said as he got out. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I thought you hadn't finished your training!" Arceus said. Dialga came into the room with Lunaala.

"No, actually, they're done!" Dialga said, beaming.

"Huh," Madsi said.

"Which legendaries make the best food?" Madsi asked.

"You're looking at her," Dialga said. Madsi laughed.

"Alright, who is the most aggressive?" Madsi asked.

"Kyurem, by far!" The room chorused.

"Alright man, you had your turn. Now it's mine." Trine said

"Darkrai, who killed all the children?" Trine asked.

Darkrai just simply pointed to Yveltal.

"Alright. Mew, you can have anything you want!" Trine said. Mew thought for a moment.

"The ability that makes you always have ducks in your hands whenever you say a cuss word," Mew said after a moment. She then got a rubber duck.

"*Quack* yeah!" Mew said, another duck appearing on her head.

"Alright, What the *Quack* is a sonic?!" Trine asked, a rubber duck appearing in his claws.

"A͜͝͝͏͏ ̶́S̢̕͞o͏̛n͏̛́i̷̶̧̡͟ḉ̸̵͘ ̧͠҉͞i̡͞s̀͘͢͠͝ ͜n̕͡o̸̴͜t̴̷͜͡h̵i̡̧͡n̸̡̛͠g̷ ̡͏͘͞b̢̨͢͝͝u̕͘͝t͜ ̸́͡͡ą̷̛͞ ̷̕f̸̧̕͡a̷͘͘̕͞s̷͜t͘͞ ̴́̕͘͢h́͠e̴͘͘͜ḑ̶̧̛g̡̛͘͞͞ȩ̡̧̛h́͝͠҉o̴͡ģ̧̕͞͠ ̵̧̕w̴̧̡̛̕ì̶͞t̸̀͘͘h̨́ ҉͝͏q̴̀͢͞ų̴̛̕i̷̴̧̢͠ĺ̵̛̕͜l̶͠s̶̕ ̶̴̨̨͡ơ̢̕͘f̶̶̢̀͘ ̶̶́͜͠t̶̶̡į͘͟͡t̀a͞͏̧҉n̶̡̛̕͡i̛͟u̢͘m̷̧͘, " Giratina said, startling everyone. Trine just nodded.

"Who is the dankest meme lord of all time?" Trine asked. Then Thomas the tank engine started playing. Trine's eyes widened in horror.

"Beep, beep motherfucker!" Palkia said from atop the train, running Trine over.

"So glad I got a note from that," Mip said. He then tried to read it. His eyes twitched.

"Dang, it's in wingdings! I can't read it!" Mip said after a moment.

"Mip, it's your turn," Madsi said, unfazed by Trine becoming a victim of Vehicle Dank-Slaughter.

"Oh yea! Almost forgot." Mip said, getting up.

"Terrakion, Mew, thoughts on Arceus?" Mip asked.

"Arceus is a fluffy pushover with a lot of heart!" Terrakion said.

"She's got little to no creativity, made me to fix her mistakes, and made more legendaries so that she wasn't as lonely. So in summary, she's still my 'mom', but boy is she stupid," Mew said, picking her teeth.

"Mewtwo, what's your opinion of mew?" Mip asked.

"She's much more mature that she looks to be. I learned that after spending a night with her. She's playful when she wants to, but when it's business, it's business." Mewtwo said.

"Kyogre, opinion of Ty?" Mip asked. Kyogre sighed.

"The Ty that's currently in control is a bastard, but the other Ty's seem to be fine!" Kyogre said.

"Rayquaza, and Life/Death Duo, favorite memes?" Mip asked.

"Thomas da Dank Engine!" They all said at the same time, putting on shades.

"Heh. I need to look for something real quick," Mip said, looking through his bag. He found a silver eevee there, looking up.

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest! I'm going to name you Fluff!" Mip said, hugging the Eevee Tightly.

"That's not my name!" The Eevee managed out.

"Then what is it? And why were you in my bags, you adorable ball of fluff?" Mip asked, the eevee blushing a little.

"I was in your bag cause you had some Determination in there. And my name is Cassandra!" The Eevee managed out.

Mip dropped the Eevee immediately, and pulled out his phone.

"Sorry guys, I got to suspend the Dares. I need to talk with Ty for a moment," Mip said, leaving the room. Cassandra got up and started rolling on the floor to try and get an itch on her back.

"It's so itchy!" She almost screamed.

"Let me get it," Rayquaza said. He scratched her back, letting her purr a little bit.

The wall to the left burst open, bricks flying everywhere. Right there was The Watcher, his phone in his hands. Mip was scolding himself after going through the door.

"C-Cassadra?!" The Watcher exlaimed. Cassandra chriped happily and went over to The Watcher.

"You going to accept your old nickname again?" Mip asked. The Watcher nodded.

"From now on, I am this universe's Ty! And we will have fun, and it won't be masked!" The Watcher said, crying a bit. Arceus seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Giratina asked. They both shifted to their human forms.

"I think things are going to go horribly, horribly wrong," Arceus said, shifting uncofortably.

"No worries! The Previous Ty has been eradicated, this new Ty has his daughter back, and he's calling a party! What's so wrong with that?" Giratina asked. Arceus shook her head.

"I don't know. I just had, this wave of anger. It could be nothing," She said.

From there on, all the legendaries danced the night away, Groudon coming back to life not soon after.

But a more sinister being had come back.


	12. Sidetrack?

Cassandra, in pokemorph form, sighed as she came into the hall of origin.

"Hey, Fluffy, over here!" Arceus shouted, Cassandra groaning because Arceus used her nickname.

"How that name stuck, I have no idea," Cassandra muttered, going outside and into the courtyard.

Almost every legendary was out there, doing something. Due to the lack of Truths and Dares, a pool had been summoned, along with a few game tables and a grill. Everyone was also in their Pokemorph forms.

"Life of the party just arrived!" Arceus shouted with a smile, inside the pool and relaxing.

"She should try the hot dogs before she gets in the pool, Arcy," Giratina said, amused. Arceus just blushed a little.

"Hot dogs?" Cassandra asked, looking to the grill.

Sure enough, Dialga was on the grill, cooking some hot dogs and hamburgers with an apron saying, "It's time to kiss the cook," on it.

"I'll take one then." Cassandra said, taking a hot dog and putting ketchup on it.

"I expected you to put whipped cream on it, like your father would have." Dialga said, looking over.

"Don't have the same taste buds as my dad. Besides, I'd rather hot sauce, but you've got none." Cassandra explained, causing Dialga to smile.

"Hey, Cassandra, any progress on him anyways?" Palkia asked, lying in on of the chairs.

"Haven't gotten him out yet. Wulfy's trying to do her best while under cover, and Skills and Miplets are trying to come up with a strategy that can get them in there without endangering my dad. Mega's just disappeared, and Eon's universe got reset twice, so he's got to deal with that. Otherwise, I've been great." Cassandra explained, her face a little grim.

"School been an issue?" Melloeta asked, asking from the DJ table that sent out soft music.

"Nope! I was able to catch up while I was dead, so that's a bonus, I guess," Cassandra said, putting a hand behind her head.

"What's being dead like on a multiversal level?" Giratina asked from the pool.

"It started out like a death on the normal level; pain, soul getting ripped from body, walking for a while, and then finding an entrance. That's where the similarities stopped. I was suddenly in an arcade with lots of machines, and a lot of different species playing. The goal was to get a highscore in any game. I got my highscore in pin-ball, 19,030,201,735 points. Then, I got the ticket I needed, and then left, going to what seemed to be a plain of pure darkness. Couldn't see for miles, and there lots of other species there, too. I eventually found out I had to reach the bottom of the dimension, so I started exploring. About the time I found the bottom, I got to select a new body and world. So, naturally, I selected my previous body's ashes, and essentially respawned in Mip's bag." Cassandra said. During the entire time, each legendary's jaw had dropped on multiple level, especially on the pin-ball highscore.

"So, how's your day going?" Cassandra asked Dialga after finishing her hot dog.

"Pretty good, I guess?" Dialga said, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Better than the day I was having then," Cassandra said, taking another hot dog and taking a bite out of it.

It was just then that Skills broke through the wall and startled everyone, sending marble everywhere, including Cassandra's hot dog.

"My hot dog!" Cassandra wailed.

"The grill!" Dialga shouted, the grill catching on fire, a Dialga from the future coming to put it out.

"My wall!" Arceus wailed, her hands on her face in comical distress.

"My hair!" Darkria screamed, his hair being completely taken off.

"My face," Palkia sighed, a large block of marble landing on his face.

"My god!" Mew said, looking at how confused Skills seemed to be.

"Shut up!" Skills yelled, everyone looking at him, with the exception of Dialga and Palkia, who were stuck with their own problems.

"Cassandra, quick, I've got something I HAVE to show you!" Skills exclaimed, Cassandra rolling her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, throwing the hot dog in the garbage.

"I can't explain it, I can just show it! Wulfy's got a big update, and I've got a feeling you know something about this!" Skills exlaimed.

"Fine, fine. But if this is just another dud, I'm going to ruin your next plate of food!" Cassandra exlaimed, walking off with Skills.

All the legendaries just stared. Except one.

"Guys, a little help?" Palkia asked, his voice muffled behind the large marble slab on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, what's happening?" Cassandra asked, Skills getting her to their base.

"Wulfy has confirmed that Dr. Ashton has gotten another anomaly," Mip said, showing Cassandra a screen.

Cassandra gasped, while Skill's heart stopped.

It was an Espeon Pokemorph, her body half encased in blackness. It looked like she had been taken out of something, but they didn't know what.

"Morgan," Skills said, his breath hitching.

"Mom!" Morgan blurted, quickly covering her mouth in shock, both Skills and Mip looking at her in shock.

"Mom?" Mip repeated in confusion.

"Mom," Skills suddenly said, somehow getting it. He quickly got over to the consol.

"What do you mean, 'Mom,' Skills? How can she be Morgan's Mother?" Mip asked, running after Skills.

"Ty said that while he was inside the white crystal, he had a 'dream' where he was in a large household containing myself, Icy, Flamer, a few others, and Morgan, his love interest. But what we couldn't explain was how he felt she was more real than the others," Skills said. Mip nodded. Skills scowled, and shook his hands at the screen.

"But what he later mentioned to Eon was that while he was in their world, he consulted a Multiverse level seer. The seer told him that Morgan was real, he just had to wait for the right time, and wrong place." Skills elaborated. Mip and Cassandra gasped.

"So you mean that Morgan has been redescovered?" Mip asked, in clear shock.

"More likely 'forcibly removed from memories'," Skills said, looking at the consol.

"I remember her! She's my Mom and I'm not going to let her go!" Cassandra pleaded, shaking her head.

"Cassandra, if you remember correctly, we need an army of consice people able to think on the same level in order to get within that facility! It's so freaking high tech that it might send EON into purgatory," Mip explained.

And then the door down the hallway busted down.

"What the-" Skills started.

Mega, the Swampert Morph, walked through, armed with a spear of ice.

"You need an army? I've got it." He said, many other different morphs and creatures coming up behind him, looking ready to go.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cassandra shouted. There was then the sound of a loud thud. Mega fell to the floor in exaustion.

"What," Skills deadpanned.

"We are all so freaking tired, we just all fought ourselves, and walked here. I think we need a few days to get back up and running. And maybe a few more days eating. Then resting and then some more coming up with a game plan. Cut us some slack!" Mega said from the floor.

"Am I glad that I have an entire hotel to ourselves, or should I be worried?" Cassandra asked.

Mip facepalmed with a groan.

"Yea, I'm kinda glad, too." He said.


	13. Old Wives' Tale

The Legendaries, in their Pokémon forms, nervously huddled in the Hall of Origin, Cassandra having called them to do what Ty was originally going to do.

Another game of Truth or Dare.

"So, you ready for more of this?" Dialga asked. Arceus shivered.

"Not by a long shot." Arceus responded preparing for another of her windows or walls to be smashed.

She was surprised when the front door opened with a creak, revealing Cassandra, who was in her pokemorph form.

She looked exhausted, her fur matted in multiple places. She had a mug of coffee in one hand, and a long paper in the other.

"Stupid kidnappers, stupid sun, stupid Ty's…" She said, before letting out an inhumane growl.

"Not you day?" Arceus asked. Cassandra shook her head, a Feraligater form of Mega coming in and putting down a TV tray for her, along with a small rocking chair.

"Thank you Mega." She said, before the Mega simple nodded, moving out.

"So many freaking Megas… It's making my head hurt," Palkia said. Cassandra sighed.

"You should see how many freaking Ty's I had to deal with. I mean, seriously?! Space marine, AND TYRANID TY'S?!" She yelled, before forcibly calming herself down.

"Anyways, to unstress myself, I've decided to have a few more Truths and Dares," She said, sitting in the chair.

With a bunch of clatter, and what was thought to be a pan falling down, Flamer came into the room through the kitchen.

"I'm here. How's everyone doing?" Flamer said, looking tired.

"What's with everyone today? They all seem so tired…" Arceus said, looking worriedly at Flamer. Giratina shrugged, before pulling out a mug of coffee and giving it to Flamer.

"Bless you, Tina," Flamer said. Arceus sneezed, before Giratina shivered.

"Please don't say that around me. I am essentially the God of the Underworld you know…" Giratina said, Flamer nodding a bit.

"Anyways, since I've been waiting for this moment for three months, let's get it on." Flamer said, taking a sip of the coffee. Jarachi coughed.

"Darkrai, what's your favorite meme?" Flamer asked. Darkrai seemed to think for a moment.

"It's gotta be the one where the kid is clutching sand. Wasn't that the epic win baby?" Darkrai said. Cassandra nodded.

"Alright then. Mew, what's your favorite thing in the world?" Flamer asked. Mew didn't hesitate.

"Sugar, what else? Though, I have been craving donuts recently…" Mew said playfully, doing a front flip in the air.

Flamer then proceeded to create an entire box of donuts, each one a different flavor. He then offered it to Mew, who took it without question.

"Solgaleo, why do you have such awful typing?!" Flamer asked, getting a bit mad at the end. Solgaleo sat there for a moment.

"I made a bet with Lunala; If I could beat her in a rookie battle, I could have the Fire/Steel typing. However, if she won, she would get to have the Psychic/Ghost type. We also got to decide the opposing Pokémon's typing. Let me not say I am a Pokémon of his word. " Solgaleo explained. Flamer grinned a bit.

"Alright, two down… Alright, Lugia, Yveltal, Fight!" Flamer yelled, Lugia and Yveltal looking at each other in confusion.

"Uh, ok." Lugia said, before charging at Yveltal. Yveltal laughed a bit, before going and hugging Lugia. Lugia was temporarily shocked, before he fainted.

"Easy win." Yveltal said, perching himself on one of Xerneas' horns.

"Ok, every fire type legend, I want you to light me up!" Flamer said. They looked to each other in confusion, before complying.

In seconds, Flamer was surrounded with powerful heat. Cassandra had to scoot herself a bit back due to the heat.

When the Flames past, Flamer was sitting there. He looked rejuvenated, seemingly fueled by the flames.

"Thanks guys. Arceus, do you think that you could bring back Trine?" Flamer asked.

"Sorry, Multiverse level deaths are out of our hands. You'd have to see the Multiverse level God of Death in order to see if he could come back to life." Arceus explained. Flamer sighed a bit, before looking to Cassandra.

"I thought you'd be making them watch one of your nightmares?" Cassandra asked. Flamer blanked for a moment, and then looked at the legendaries.

"Please no," Giratina asked. Flamer sighed.

"Fine, since you gave me some coffee, I won't do it." Flamer said, before walking out of the hall through the large front doors.

"What are you going do now, Cassandra?" Arceus asked her. Cassandra stretched, and started to walk out.

"I still feel like I've got aches in my back. I'll come back when two more people want to have some fun." Cassandra said, arching her back, popping it in multiple locations.

"Uh, ok then. Have fun?" Arceus asked. Cassandra was about to leave when Skills slammed open the door, shocking Cassandra and the rest of the Legendaries.

"Cassandra! We've got a situation! The base was attacked!" Skills said. Cassandra's eyes widened.

Within a second, Cassandra had gotten out of the hall of Origin and was running with Skill's collar in her hand.

Taking a left, she was able to easily teleport them to the base. Skills got green in the face, but overall didn't change.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked. A Mega Swampert looked at her with wide eyes before opening his mouth.

"Uh, it seems to be a bunch of canines attacked the center. It got so heavily hit that they had to relocate." Mega explained. Cassandra groaned, putting both her hands to her face.

"No! We were so close!" She groaned, Skills sighing.

"I still don't even know who did it…" Skills said.

"Actually, I've been going over the footage I was able to get from Wulfy. I think I know exactly who was doing this." Mega said. Skills leaned in closer to the screen, before Mega rewinded the footage, showing a Zoraurk Morph who was leading the charge of canines. He had a golden Deagle in one hand.

"Eon?" Skills asked.

"I think so. Don't know where he is now…" Mega said, looking at the computer for a while.

"Do you think he'll come looking for us?" Skills asked. Mega shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere….

"ACHOO!" Eon sneezed, Zoey coming to wipe his nose.

"Someone's talking about you," She said. Eon shrugged it off.

"Old wives' tale," Eon responed. Zoey rolled her eyes, before looking at the screen.

"Still gonna look for them?" Zoey asked. Eon nodded.

"Why not? I really want to know how Ty got freaking captured. Cassandra's back too, evidently, but I can't seem to run into them…" Eon explained. Zoey looked at Eon for a moment.

Eon then snapped his fingers, seeming to get the answer for an unheard question.

"Nah, I know how to get in contact with them!" Eon said, laughing.

Zoey left the room, chuckling to herself.

"Hey Ty!" Eon started.


	14. Reunion?

**This chapter is to explain something in Rebooting a life. Still kinda dead over here, mind giving me some help?**

"Arcy, I just wanna ask, how many times have we been here?" Giratina asked Arceus. They were both in their Pokémon form.

"I've lost count at this rate," Arceus answered, a hoof on her face. Cassandra, in pokemorph form, came up to them with a large grin.

"So, you two ready for the big meeting?" Cassandra asked. Giratina sighed.

"Well, he's been gone for so long, I should have been expecting this…" Arceus said, looking to the doors of the Hall of Origin.

With a sudden jerk, the doors opened, revealing a familiar looking Umbreon morph, a black jacket on with black sweatpants on, despite his fur. He was wearing sandals, a small tuft of hair coming above his eyes, the rest seeming to cling to the back of his neck.

"So, this is what the Hall of Origin looks like here. Kinda barren if you ask me," the Umbreon morph said, looking to Cassandra.

"I know! It's never been updated either!" Cassandra chirped. Giratina looked confused.

"Wait, so you're not our Ty?" Giratina asked, his head cocked to the side. Cassandra giggled.

"No, but he's pretty darn close! Say hello to Ty-9! He's from a universe where I don't exist!" Cassandra said rather enthusiastically. Arceus had a bead of sweat travel down her face.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Arceus asked. Ty laughed.

"Sometimes, with all these Ty's running around, it's actually kinda freeing to know that you've got something special. Especially since this little bugger over here is being exclusive to this universe! I didn't think we could have kids!" Ty-9 said, ruffling Cassandra's hair affectionately.

Cassandra giggled.

Arceus and Giratina sweatdropped.

"Do you think that'd be how you act Tina?" Arceus asked. Giratina shook his head.

"The thought that you're my mom and my wife is traumatizing enough, don't bring kids into the mix," Giratina said, shuddering.

In the meantime, Ty and Cassandra ruff-housed, a sense of family emitting from them. Mega, the Swampert morph, then walked into the room.

"Cassandra, you know that isn't your father, right?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Ty-9 paused, and then looked to Cassandra.

"I'm her uncle then," Ty-9 answered. Cassandra giggled.

"Ugh, you two," Mega said, shaking his head.


End file.
